Pour la paix
by Kitsu0606
Summary: Asgard et Jotunheim souhaitent installer une paix durable entre les 2 royaumes. C'est pour cela que les 2 héritiers au trône des royaumes vont devoir s'unir.
1. Chapter 1

Le Bifrost traversa le ciel, déposant ses voyageurs sur les terres glacées et mortelles de Jotunheim. Les nouveaux arrivant regardèrent autour d'eux. Rien ne bougeait. Le paysage était gelé, comme mort. Un vent froid parcourait les plaines de glaces de la planète des Jotuns. Aucun des nouveaux venu n'osaient dire un mot, ayant peur de briser ce silence pesant sans provoquer une avalanche mortelle. L'un d'eux pris doucement la parole et demanda au père de tout: «père, est ce normal ce silence ?». Le vieux roi borgne tourna un regard protecteur vers son jeune interlocuteur: «Bien sûr, Thor, mon fils...» Si le petit groupe Asgardien se trouvait sur les terres gelées du royaume des géants de glace, s'était pour conclure une alliance avec leurs ennemis de toujours et souhaitaient créer une paix durable entre leur royaume. C'est pour cela que le prince Thor, jeune dieu de 150 ans, fils d'Odin, héritier du trône d'Asgard et futur père de tout devait s'unir à l'héritier du trône Jotun. Le jeune prince n'était pas pressé de rencontrer sa future moitié car les géants des glaces n'étaient pas connus pour leur beauté. En effet, leur peau prenait une couleur bleutée striée de lignes blanches qui parcouraient tout leur corps. Ils portaient sur leur front deux longues cornes tordues qui ornaient leur tête et étaient dépourvus de toute pilosité. Pas très attirant, surtout quand on sait que ces monstres sont avides de carnages et qu'ils aiment le sang chaud au petit déjeuner.

Le petit groupe progressa difficilement dans la neige molle, zigzaguant entre les pics de glace gigantesques et aiguisés, le vent froid leur fouettant le visage, les obligeant à couvrir leur visage de leur bras. Après une avancée compliqué par le froid et les dangers de Jotunheim, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le l'immense palais de glace du roi Laufrey, écrasant l'atmosphère glaciale de sa taille imposante et lugubre. Thor frémit devant l'immense édifice menaçant qui le surplomber. En levant les yeux vers les toits blancs du château, il songea: «Jotunheim est le contraire d'Asgard... Ce pays et froid et sombre alors que mon royaume est accueillant et lumineux...» Un bruit sourd le tira de ses pensées. Une des énormes portes du palais s'ouvrit dans un grondement sourd, faisant trembler le sol de glace et les énormes pics gelés, tels des lancés de la mort pointant vers le ciel sombre. Plusieurs gardes Jotun en sortirent. Ils étaient vêtues de pagne blanc, les faisant ressembler à de sombres statues de glaces à travers ce paysage sombre et glacial. Ils s'approchèrent des Asgardiens qui s'étaient mis sur la défensive, pointant leurs épées et leurs lancés dorées vers les nouveaux arrivant bleutés. Les géants s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux. L'un des Jotuns ouvrit la bouche et Thor frissonna lorsque la voix grave du colosse de glace résonna dans la nuit: «Notre roi vous attend. Suivez nous Asgardiens.» Les deux géants de glace firent demi tour et marchèrent d'un pas lourd vers le palais suivit des Asgardiens qui gardaient leurs armes dégainées. Ils suivirent les deux gardes à travers une multitude de couloirs identiques et le jeune prince finit par se demander comment les Jotuns faisaient pour ne pas se perdre dans ce dédale de givre et de cristal. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans ce labyrinthe de glace, le petit groupe arriva dans un vaste salle surplombé par un trône entièrement blanc, sûrement fait de glace, d'où sortait de longs pics aiguisés, sans aucun doute capable d'embrocher un homme. Sur ce trône hostile et froid se tenait le roi de Jotunheim, Laufrey, toisant les nouveaux venus de son regard noir. Il se leva, surplombant les Asgardiens et fixa Odin, le père de tout et une bataille de regard s'engagea entre les deux rois. Après plusieurs seconde d'échanges de regard mortelles et électriques, le roi de Jotunheim pris la parole: «Asgardiens, bienvenu dans mon royaume... Prince Thor, voulez vous rencontrer mon héritier ?» Le dieu du tonnerre déglutit difficilement et hocha doucement la tête, près à découvrir le Jotun sanguinaire qui aller partager sa longue vie de dieu asgardien et lui donner un héritier. En effet, le peuple Jotun n'était composé que de mâles mais les géants bleus ont la capacité d'enfanter, permettant ainsi de donner la vie et de permettre au peuple Jotun de continuer à vivre malgré les siècles. Le roi bleuté lui indiqua une porte, encadrée par deux gardes en armures. Il jeta un regard perdu à son père qui lui indiqua de suivre les gardes d'un hochement de tête. Après une petite hésitation, il les suivit à travers un couloir qui semblait fait de cristal bleuté.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte totalement dépourvue de décoration. Il se tourna vers les gardes qui s'étaient arrêter et qui lui faisaient signe d'entrer. Il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la lourde porte de glace. Il découvrit alors une pièce peu meublé, seul un lit, une armoire et un bureau trônait sans cette vaste pièce vide. Il entra doucement, sur ses gardes, son marteau Mjolnir a la main. La pièce semblait inhabitée. Il continua d'avancer et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il pensa soudainement que les Jotun lui avaient tendus un piège et fut volte-face vers la porte. Celle ci était restée grande ouverte, exactement comme le dieu de la foudre l'avait laissé quelques minutes auparavant, à la différence que les gardes Jotuns s'étaient retirés.

Il entendit un froissement de tissu au fond de la vaste chambre. Il serra le poing autour du manche de cuir de Mjolnir et se tourna vers l'origine de ce bruit. Il s'approcha silencieusement du grand lit. Un nuage de fumée verte apparut devant lui et lui fronça dessus. Il le fit disparaître d'un grand coup de marteau. Il pointa ensuite son arme vers l'ennemi qui lui avait envoyer cette attaque. Il vit une forme svelte se recroqueviller de peur. C'était un jeune Jotun de sa taille, ce qui était impossible pour un géant de glace, qui était déjà très grand dès leur jeune âge. Il avait la peau bleu striée de belles et nettes lignes blanches. Ces yeux rouges remplis de terreur fixait le dieu. Thor n'avait plus aucun doute: c'était belle et bien un Jotun. Il remarqua que le jeune géant des glaces devant lui avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, chose impossible pour les habitants de Jotunheim, qui perdait toute pilosité juste après leur naissance. Le dieu de la foudre se rendit comte que malgré son apparence, le jeune géant était très beau. Thor ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant que dire. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes et le noiraud, tout tremblant de peur, osa prendre la parole: «Mon nom est Loki Laufreyson et je suis l'héritier de Jotunheim.»


	2. Chapter 2

Le dieu blond regarda le petit Jotun bleu en équarquillant les yeux. Lui, le prince de Jotunem, sa future moitié ? Le jeune dieu blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le soi disant Loki pencha la tête sur le côté et lui demanda doucement: «et toi, qui es-tu ?» Thor s'assit en face se lui, les jambes croisées, sa longue cape rouge s'étalant au sol.

«Je suis Thor Odinson, héritier du trône d'Asgard et ...

\- Alors tu es mon future époux Asgardien ?, le coupa t-il en se penchant vers lui.

\- Euh... Oui c'est moi, faut croire.»

Loki afficha un grand sourire resplendissant et demanda malicieusement à Thor:

« Et tu es venu par le pont arc-en-ciel ?

\- Le Bifrost ? Oui, je suis arrivé par le "pont arc-en-ciel"»

Le jeune Jotun le regarda plein d'émerveillement. Un lourd silence s'installa. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne savaient quoi dire afin de relancer la conversation. L'atmosphère froide revint à la charge sur les futurs époux, qui avait créé autour d'eux un halo de joie et de curiosité. Un grognement retentit soudain, indiquant que l'Asgardien avait faim. Thor détourna le regard, gêné du bruit que causait son estomac devant sa future moitié. Loki, quand à lui, lui jeta un sourire et le blond rougit devant le visage angélique du Jotun aux yeux verts remplis de malices.

«Suis moi. Il doit rester quelques trucs à chiper dans les cuisines.»

Le dieu blond retrouva son sourire séduisant et hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes princes quittèrent la grande chambre vide aux murs de glaces et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, Thor suivant le petit prince bleu qui marchait droit devant lui sans aucune hésitation, comme s'il connaissait tous le château comme sa poche malgré la forte ressemblance entre les couloirs de glaces. Après une course folle dans toute la demeure du roi Laufrey, les futures mariés arrivèrent essoufflés aux cuisines. Les cuisiniers Jotuns les regardèrent passer sans même leurs adresser une parole. Loki attrapa une chaise (fait pour un Jotun de taille normale) et l'escalada afin d'arriver à la hauteur d'une étagère remplie de bocaux en verre ou en métal. Il se pencha au dessus de vide et Thor, par réflexe se plaça en dessous, près à le rattraper au cas où il perdrait l'équilibre. Le petit Jotun attrapa un bocal rempli de ... gâteaux ?! Le ventre de Thor émis un grognement d'impatience et Loki lâcha un petit rire devant l'estomac de son futur époux qui criait famine. Il descendit prudemment de la grand chaise de glace, prenant garde de ne pas glisser. Arrivé au sol, il tendit l'objet de sa quête au jeune Asgardien qui commençait déjà à saliver devant les petites pâtisseries. Le Jotun ouvrit le bocal qui émit un petit "plop" et lui tendit un petit gâteau. Thor le saisit délicatement. Il observa la petite pâtisserie: elle avait la forme d'un petit cône nappé de chocolat noire et surmonté d'une petite guimauve rose et fondante. Le blond sentit son ventre gronder d'impatience. Il leva les yeux vers le Jotun qui se tenait bien droit devant lui. Celui ci lui fit signe de la tête pour lui indiquer de manger le petit gâteau au chocolat. Le jeune Asgardien ne se fit pas prier et avala la petite pâtisserie avec gourmandise. Loki le regarda avaler avec appétit le petit gâteau sucré enrobé de chocolat noir.

Après avoir rassasié leurs estomacs, Loki et Thor se dirigèrent vers les jardins glacés du palais du roi Laufrey. Thor trottinait derrière le petit prince bleuté à travers les grands arbres gelés et les arbustes recouvert de givre. Ils slalomèrent entre les grands sapins plein de neige et les vieux chênes dépouillés de feuille, s'élevant vers le ciel d'un bleu glacial. Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés au pied d'un vieil arbre recouvert de glace, ses branches dominant le jardin blanc. Thor leva la tête vers le sommet du chêne centenaire. Il aperçut entre les branches une petite cabane en bois sombre, se dressant fièrement dans le creux des branches. Loki pointa sa main bleutée vers la petite maison et agita ses longs doigts fins gracieusement. Un petit nuage vert émeraude s'échappa de sa paume et se dirigea vers les branches sur lesquelles reposait la petite bâtisse de bois noir. Une échelle apparut entre les énormes rameaux du grand chêne et descendit en ondulant tel un serpent le long du vieux tronc striés de fissures et de marques de griffes de Jotun. Celle ci s'arrêta juste devant les deux jeunes princes. Loki commença a monter, devançant l'Asgardien qui se mit à grimper à son tour à l'échelle de corde gelée à laquelle pendait de petites stalactites transparentes comme du verre. Après une escalade difficile, ils arrivèrent en haut, entre les branches du vieux chêne centenaire. Thor découvrit alors de plus près la petite cabane. Elle n'était pas très grande mais assez haute pour accueillir un Jotun de la taille de Loki. Elle avait été construite, semblait-il, avec le bois de l'arbre. Loki se tourna vers le blond et sourit: «bienvenue dans ma cabane. Suis moi il doit faire plus chaud à l' intérieur.» Thor suivit sa future moitié et pénétra dans la petite bâtisse.

Une bouffée d'air chaud lui gifla le visage, le rendant rouge. Loki s'approcha d'une petite antre en pierre et agita les mains, laissant échapper des filets vaporeux verts qui se regroupement pour former une petite sphère flottant dans les air, tout en émanant une douce chaleur qui se mit à envahir la cabane. Thor s'approcha de la petite boule en lévitation et regarda Loki.

«Comment fais tu ça ?, lui demanda le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas trop..., lui répondit le Jotun, ma magie est différente de celle de mon espèce et je l'ai depuis ma naissance.

-Tu pourras m'apprendre ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir » lui sourit le noiraud en croisant ses jambes fines et striées de belles lignes blanches.

Ils s'adossèrent contre le mur, face à la sphère incandescente et l'Asgardien commença à lui décrire la magnifique cité d'Asgard, doré, majestueuse, trônant fièrement dans l'univers. Loki l'écoutait attentivement le blond, s'imaginant la cité Asgardienne. Loki avait déjà aperçu le père de toute chose lorsque que sa "mère" Laufrey avait conclu le mariage entre le jeune Jotun et l'héritier du trône Asgardien. Au début, Loki avait eu très peur de se marier avec un Asgardien car les autres Jotuns les décrivaient comme des vikings bourrus, violents et sanguinaires, exterminant les géants de glaces de leurs armes barbares, sans aucune pitié. A l'idée d'être marié avec un monstre pareil, Loki avait beaucoup pleuré et avait même eu l'idée de s'enfuir. Mais les autres Jotuns s'étaient trompés, Thor n'avait rien de barbare. Il était attachant, curieux, gentil et doux avec lui.

« Loki, Prince Thor, vous êtes là ?»

La voix grave et sombre du roi Laufrey résonna. Les deux jeunes princes se penchèrent à la fenêtre. Le roi bleuté se tenait en bas de l'arbre, en compagnie du roi d'Asgard, Odin. Thor se précipita vers la porte en criant un "on arrive" enfantin. Il commença à descendre en s'agrippant à l'échelle de corde gelé. Loki le regarda descendre. Le blond leva la tête vers lui et lui lança: «Tu descends Loki ?». Le noiraud exquisa un sourire en coin, hocha la tête et sauta dans le vide. Les deux Asgardiens équarquillèrent les yeux de peur et de surprise en voyant le jeune prince sauter de la branche. Loki agita les mains et il atterrit sur un gros nuage vers qui le déposa au sol, près des deux rois. Le blond se dépêcha de descendre et se précipita vers le noiraud qui le fixait, un éclat de satisfaction dans le regard.

«Tu es fou Loki ? Tu aurais pu te tuer !, lui dit Thor, paniqué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je savais ce que je faisait.

\- Peut être... Mais j'ai eu peur pour toi... » marmonna Thor avec une moue soulagé.

Les deux monarques regardaient les deux jeunes princes en souriant. «Ce Loki est vraiment épatant...» songea Odin en regardant les deux héritiers qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Après une longue promenade dans le parc gelé, ils regagnèrent le château. Odin hurla: «Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost.»


	3. Chapter 3

**Desolée si ce chapitre à mis un peut plus de temps à être publié mais je n'arrivait pas à m'arrêter ^u^'**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le pont arc-en-ciel s'ouvrit, illuminant de sa lumière la place du palais de glace. Odin se tourna vers le roi Laufrey, et dit: «il est l'heure... Loki, dit au revoir à ta mère.» Le jeune Jotun se tourna vers le monarque des géants de glace, les larmes au yeux.

«Ne sois pas triste mon fils, ce ne sont pas des adieux mais un au revoir, lui souffla Laufrey.

\- Oui mère... Mais c'est dur de vous quitter..., répondit Loki avec une petite voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Odin et Thor prendront soin de toi».

Les deux Jotuns se serrèrent dans leurs bras et se séparèrent à regrets. Loki rejoignit le groupe d'Asgardien en traînant des pieds et s'arrêta au côtés de Thor. Celui ci lui saisit la main et la serra doucement en guise de réconfort. Odin se tourna vers le Bifrost, suivit du petit groupe. Thor chuchota doucement au jeune Jotun: «toi qui voulait aller dans le pont arc-en-ciel. Suis moi et n'ai pas peur». Loki hocha de nouveau la tête doucement. Le père de tout pénétra dans le Bifrost, suivi des gardes Asgardiens. Loki ferma les yeux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la colonne de lumière. Le jeune prince bleuté sentit un halo de chaleur l'envahir. Il ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation et découvrit un tunnel de lumière dans lequel le petit groupe avançait a toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans le Bifrost. Il regarda à sa gauche et croisa le regard de l'Asgardien blond, qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant et réconfortant. Ils apparurent à Asgard, dans un grand bâtiment sphérique où trônait au centre un étrange homme doté d'une armure doré scintillante. Il tenait une lourde épée elle aussi dorée, encastré dans un socle. Il fixait les nouveaux venus de son regard noisette. Odin s'approcha de l'homme et posa sa main sur son épaule:

«Merci Heimdall. Voici le prince de Jotunheim, Loki, dit il en pointant le jeune Jotun qui se cachait timidement derrière le dieu blond.

\- Bienvenue à Asgard prince Loki, lança Heimdall au géant bleuté.

\- Merci... » répondit le petit géant des glaces timidement.

Le prince bleuté suivit Thor et le groupe de gardes Asgardien tandis qu'Odin discutait avec le gardien du Bifrost, Heimdall. Malgré la distance qui continuait de les séparer, Loki sentait toujours le regard étrange et magique du gardien sur lui mais il ne savait pas si ce regard était celui de la crainte ou de la protection. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à l'arrivée d'engins volants que Loki n'avait jamais vu. Il se cacha derrière le blond lorsque les vaisseaux atterrirent à quelques mètres d'eux. Le petit Jotun essayer de rester courageux devant ce nouveau royaume si différent du sien mais en vérité, il était complètement mort de peur. Il sera d'avantage la main de Thor. Avec son future époux à ses côtés, il se sentait d'avantage rassuré devant ce monde inconnu. Ils s'approchèrent des machines blanches et or. Loki observait, craintif, les engins Asgardiens de son regard rouge sang. Thor remarqua sa crainte et se plaça en face de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui chuchota: «ne t'inquiète pas... Tu es avec moi. Ses machines vont nous transporter jusqu'au palais. Et si tu as peur de tomber, tu t'accroches à moi, d'accord ?» Le petit Jotun hocha doucement la tête, un peu rassuré. Ils montèrent et les moteurs se mirent à gronder. Loki serra la main de Thor à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

Les engins décollèrent du sol et filèrent vers le grand château doré d'Asgard. Loki regardait la ville en contre bas. «Asgard est si différente de Jotunheim... Ici la vie semble paisible et les habitants joyeux. Il y a des arbres remplis de fruits... Pas comme chez moi où rien ne pousse... » songea t-il. Les deux vaisseaux blancs se posèrent au pied de l'immense palais royal. Celui ci rayonnait comme si il enfermait un soleil. Le groupe d'Asgardien s'approchèrent des deux énormes portes dorées du palais qui s'ouvrirent comme par magie. Une troupe de soldats en armures, elles aussi dorées, s'avancèrent vers eux et échangèrent quelques mots avec leur roi. Loki se tenait toujours derrière Thor et serrait sa main. Le vieux roi Asgardien se tourna vers lui et Loki se cacha davantage derrière son futur époux qui sourit en voyant la réaction du plus jeune. Odin les pointa du doigts et les gardes s'avancèrent vers eux. Loki activa sa magie, qui se mit à luire d'un éclat vers émeraude. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent et posèrent leur mains sur les gardes de leurs épées. Thor serra la main du Jotun et se tourna vers lui: «ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont juste nous escorter jusqu'à la salle du trône car il y a beaucoup de courtisans au palais et Père ne souhaite pas qu'ils s'approchent de toi tant que tu ne te sera pas habituer à la vie Asgardienne». La magie du noiraud faiblit dans sa paumé jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ils avancèrent donc à travers le palais, escortés par les gardes d'Odin. Comme l'avait dit le blond, il y avait énormément de courtisans dans les couloirs du château ouvert au public. Beaucoup d'entre eux se retournaient en voyant passer le futur couple royal. Après une progression difficile, ralentit par les centaines de personnes qui se pavanent dans le château doré, le petit groupe atteint la partie privée du palais, réservée à la famille royale et à leur proches. Loki restait accroché à Thor, très peu rassuré par la foule qui les encerclait de toute part. Chaque courtisans essayait de voir leur future reine. Une fois séparé de la foule, Loki relâchant son étreinte, permettant à la main du blond de recevoir à nouveau du sang. Les Asgardiens traversèrent un immense jardin intérieur, dans lequel prospéraient de grands arbres aux feuilles émeraudes. Dans ces arbres pendaient de belles pommes dorées et Loki lâcha la pauvre main martyrisé de sa future moitié pour s'approcher d'avantage des étranges fruits en or. Odin et Thor le suivirent du regard. Le jeune Jotun s'arrêta juste en dessous des longues et fines branches du pommier magique et leva la tête vers la cime de l'arbre. Thor quitta son père pour s'approcher de Loki, toujours le nez en l'air. Il sourit en voyant l'intérêt que portait la future reine d'Asgard aux petites sphères dorées qui pendaient dans le vide, à deux mètres du petit prince bleuté. Il se plaça à sa gauche et dit doucement:

«ce sont les pommes dorées de notre royaume. Seul les futurs Père et Mère de tout ont le droit d'en manger une lors de leur couronnement. Seulement deux pommes fleurissent tout les 4000 ans... Et les prochaines seront pour nous Loki.

\- Oui... Ces fruits sont vraiment magnifiques... Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau à Jotunheim..., dit le jeune mage doucement.

\- Viens, nous allons te présenter à ma mère, je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer».

Loki hocha doucement la tête sans quitter les pommes du regard. Thor lui saisit gentiment le poignet et le tira vers les appartements de la famille royale. Ils traversèrent un beau salon, éclairé par la lumière d'Asgard. Il y avait au centre de la pièce, des canapés dorés qui entouraient une table en verre, orné de moulures argentées, qui descendaient en s'enroulant pour former quatre pieds massif qui miroitaient à la lumière orangée. Assise sur un des sofas tissés d'or, une femme lisait un épais grimoire. Lorsque qu'Odin et les deux jeunes princes entrèrent dans le vaste salon, elle releva la tête vers eux et afficha un doux sourire protecteur. Loki sentit tout de suite l'amour maternelle qu'elle dégageait. Le roi Asgardien s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

«Loki, je te présente mon épouse et actuelle mère de tout, Frigga, dit le vieux souverain en tourna la tête vers le petit Jotun bleutée.

\- Bonjour Loki, fit Frigga, j'espère que tu te plaît à Asgard.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Votre accueil m'a fait chaud au cœur et je suis ravi de servir ce royaume qui est le votre» répondit timidement le prince de Jotunheim.

Devant la réaction du petit Jotun, la mère de tout sourit. «Le petit héritier du royaume de glace est adorable» songea t-elle en fixant Loki d'un regard maternel. Le petit prince bleuté ne savait pas trop où se mettre et jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui. Frigga s'approcha de lui et se pencha à sa hauteur. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans le regard rouge de Loki et lui chuchota:

«Ne sois pas inquiet... Tu es en sécurité ici, aux côtés de Thor. Le peuple Asgardien ne te fera aucun mal.

\- Je sais bien que je n'ai rien à craindre mais je ne pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

\- Si tu as des craintes, viens m'en parler, d'accord ?»

Loki hocha la tête, rassuré de l'appui que lui proposait la mère de tout. Il l'aimait bien. Il retrouvait en elle l'instinct maternelle de sa mère.

Thor l'attrape doucement par la manche et l'attira vers lui. Le jeune Jotun tourna la tête vers le prince blond qui affichait un sourire rayonnant.

«Maintenant que tu connais ma famille, je vais te présenter mes appartement, quand dis tu ?, lui dit doucement le dieu du tonnerre.

\- Ça me va, lui répondit Loki en posant sur lui son regard vermeille.

\- Parfait, alors lui moi.» laissa échapper Thor avec enthousiasme, entraînant le Jotun dans sa course folle jusqu'aux appartements royaux.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs dorés, parfois ouvert sur de grandes terrasses, parfois fermés et éclairés par de grandes fenêtres, elle aussi de la couleur du métal précieux. Loki courait pied nu sur les sols de marbre et sur les tapis multicolores des longs corridors scintillants, essayant de faire de son mieux pour garder le rythme effréné que lui imposait l'Asgardien fou de joie. Après plusieurs minutes de course folle, les deux princes arrivèrent dans les appartements de Thor. Loki écarquilla les yeux devant l'immensité de la chambre du blond, qui devait faire facilement deux à trois fois la sienne. Mais celle du prince Asgardien était richement meublé. Sur le lit était entassé des draps de soie et des couvertures en fourrure d'un blanc immaculé. A droite du lit se trouvait une imposante commode en chêne, où reposait une boîte en bois précieux remplie de bijoux en or et de pierreries. Il y avait aussi un bureau, qui ne semblait pas beaucoup servir. La pièce était éclairée par une immense fenêtre qui donnait sur une grande terrasse entièrement blanche. «Asgard est si riche, songea le Jotun ébahi, si seulement Jotunheim pouvait jouir d'autant de richesses et d'objets précieux...».

Le prince blond observait sa future moitié. Décidément Loki était très beau avec ses longs cheveux ébène et sa peau bleutée striée de longues et fines lignes blanchâtres parfaitement dessinées. Thor quitta du regard le jeune Jotun et se dirigea vers l'imposante commode. Il ouvrit avec délicatesse le petit coffre à bijoux en ivoire et en argent et en sortit une fine chaînettes dorée avec un anneau incrusté de saphir à chaque bouts. L'Asgardien se tourna vers le prince bleuté qui continuait à découvrir toutes les richesses que contenait la vaste chambre. En sentant sa future moitié qui s'approchait, Loki détourna le regard des magnifiques moulures du lit qu'il était en train de contempler. Thor afficha un grand sourire devant la tête du Jotun lorsque qu'il découvrit le petit bijoux.

«C'est pour toi mon Loki, lui dit il doucement.

\- C'est vrai ?!, demanda le noiraud, dont les joues commençaient à prendre une couleur pourpre.

-Oui. Baisse la tête pour que je puisse l'attacher à tes cornes.»

Loki baissa la tête, ses cornes bleutées à quelques centimètres du visage de Thor qui dû reculer d'un pas afin d'accrocher convenablement la chaînette. Une fois les deux anneaux passés aux cornes du prince Jotun, l'Asgardien recula d'un bon mètre pour observé le mage. Le bijou lui allait à merveille. La chaînette tombait au milieu de son front, son éclat doré se mélangeant à celui des yeux couleur sang de Loki. C'est sûr, Loki était magnifique. Le sourire de Thor lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles et le noiraud pouffe devant l'air béat du blond. Loki s'approcha de Thor et lui souffla un "merci" puis l'entraina vers le lit, où le noiraud se jeta dans les couvertures. Thor allait rejoindre le mage dans le lit pour l'enrouleur dans les draps quand trois petit coups résonnèrent.

 _Toc toc toc_

Les deux princes tournèrent la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Thor se dirigea vers celle ci et l'ouvrit. Il commença à échanger quelques paroles avec la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et afficha une mine réjouie. De la où il était, Loki ne pouvait voir l'interlocuteur du blond. L'Asgardien fit un large mouvement de bras, indiquant à l'inconnue qu'il pouvait entrer. La lourde porte dorée s'ouvrit d'avantage et une jeune femme brune apparut. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand lit où était toujours assis en tailleur. Arrivé à un mètre de lui, Thor se tourna vers la jeune femme :

«Je te présente mon future époux, Loki.

\- Bonjour, je suis ravi de te rencontrer... » dit Loki timidement.

La jeune femme brune le détaillant de haut en bas puis lâcha:

«Salut, moi c'est Sif.»


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Désolée si j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer ces temps ci...**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre ses reviews sur ce que vous avez aimé (et pas aimé, allez y je ne mords pas).**

 **Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

La jeune femme continuait de fixer Loki de son regard brun. Le jeune Jotun se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Thor remarqua comment Sif regardait le jeune homme bleuté et s'avança vers Loki. Il s'assit à sa gauche et posa sa tête sur l'épaule frêle de son futur époux qui se détendit un peu sous le contact chaud de l'Asgardien. Thor lança un grand sourire à Sif et lui dit: «sois gentille avec Loki et protège-le s'il te plaît.»

La jeune brune fit une moue mi dégouté mi boudeuse et après avoir regarder le blond dans les yeux, accepta à contre cœur. L'Asgardien, heureux que son amie est accepté la serra dans ses bras, ce qui le entraîna le rougissement de la jeune Sif. «Elle a des sentiments pour lui, songea le jeune Jotun en observant les deux Asgardiens, mais Thor est à moi». Loki n'avait rien à reprocher à Sif (en tout cas pour l'instant) mais il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la façon dont son regard marron empli de haine et répugnance le scrutait. Elle ne devait vraiment pas l'apprécier. Le jeune prince bleuté afficha un sourire malicieux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

«Thor... J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer tes autres amis... Pourrais-tu me les présenter ?»

Thor tourna vivement la tête vers le mage et se dirigea vers lui, brisant ainsi l'étreinte entre lui et Sif. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir qu'il lui rendit en affichant un sourire de triomphe, ses yeux verts pétillant de ruse. Le blond, qui n'avait rien remarqué de la mortelle bataille de regard qui s'était engagé entre le noiraud et la brune, se plaça à la gauche de Loki et lui saisit tendrement le poignet et lui dit doucement:

«Allons donc les voir. Je suis sûr que tu vas parfaitement t'entendre avec eux.

\- D'accord, je te suis» lui répondit le Jotun, mettant ainsi fin à son échange avec Sif.

Les 3 "amis" se dirigèrent vers les salons privés du palais, quelques étages en dessous des appartements du prince blond. Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense salon entièrement doré, aux murs tapissés de somptueuses broderies et tapisseries représentant des scènes mythiques d'Asgard, comme l'épique bataille contre les géants de glaces. Loki regarda chaque détail. Il y avait beaucoup de motifs. Les guerriers Asgardiens portaient des casques dorés, pourvus d'ailes blanches sur les côtés. Ils revêtaient une armure d'argent et d'or, tenue par des lanières de cuir sombres. Ils avaient en main de longues lances dorées et des boucliers Asgardiens. Quand aux Jotuns, on les avaient représentés couverts de blessures, du sang coulait sur leurs peaux bleutées, zigzaguant entre les lignes blanches de leurs corps. Contrairement aux Asgardiens, ils ne portaient pas d'armures, seulement une tunique grisâtre qui leur arrivait à mi cuisse. Ils tenaient dans leurs mains de multiples armes de glaces. Loki recula de quelques pas afin d'avoir un point de vue plus large sur l'énorme pièce de tissu brodée. Les Jotuns semblaient être beaucoup plus faible que leurs adversaires en armures. Il est vrai que Jotunheim avait perdu cette guerre, perdant ainsi le Tesseract, leur unique source de puissance, entraînant ainsi la grande ville dans la pauvreté et la destruction. Mais tout de même, les Jotuns avaient tenus tête à l'armée Asgardienne pendant des mois !

Le jeune mage tourna la tête à l'appel de Thor et aperçu à ses côtés trois hommes, du même âge que le prince blond. Loki s'approcha timidement du petit groupe mais en gardant la tête droite, pour ne pas montrer aux Asgardiens qu'il était mort de peur devant tant de choses inconnues. Thor lui tendit une main réconfortante vers lui, qu'il saisit avec soulagement. Décidément, la compagnie du prince blond était rassurante et chaleureuse, et chassait de son cœur toute peur et tracas. Thor sourit et se tourna vers les trois jeune hommes en face de lui.

« Je vous présente Loki, qui sera mon époux.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, souffla le Jotun doucement, sans baisser la tête pour autant.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer aussi Loki, moi c'est Fandral» lui lança le jeune homme blond à la droite de Thor. Il souriait à pleine avec aucun rejet, ni animosité dans le regard envers le Jotun. Loki sentit tout de suite qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec ce Fandral. Le jeune mage tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux autres hommes qui étaient restés silencieux pendant tout leur échange. Un des deux fit un pas en avant. Il ressemblait à un nain avec sa grosse barbe brune qui lui descendait jusqu'au poitrail et sa petite taille.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenu à Asgard, Loki. Mon nom est Volstagg. Et voici Hogun» enchaîna t-il en désignant l'homme aux cheveux noirs, à ses côtés. Celui ci inclina lentement la tête en signe de bienvenu. Loki posa son regard rouge sur les deux hommes. Volstagg avait l'air bon vivant mais Hogun avait l'air plus effacé et pas très bavard. Il regarda le jeune Jotun d'un regard glacial, qui fit frissonner le jeune mage du bas de l'échine jusqu'au cou. Fandral, qui n'avait rien perdu des présentations, proposa avec un grand sourire: «on pourrait aller faire quelques passes d'armes dans l'arène. Comme ça Loki pourra nous montrer ce qu'il sait faire». Hogun, Volstagg et Sif hochèrent la tête avec approbation. Thor quand à lui, se tourna vers le jeune homme bleuté, qui ne semblait vraiment pas emballer par cette proposition. Il faisait discrètement la moue pour ne pas se faire mal voir des autres, ce qui fit glousser Thor. Loki était adorable quand il faisait cette petite moue boudeuse.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers l'arène où s'entraînaient les futurs guerriers mais aussi les guerriers accomplis. Thor se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène inoccupée à cette heure de la journée. Il commença à faire tourner son marteau Mjöllnir et se tourna vers ses amis. Il leur indiqua de se saisir de leurs armes. Loki les regardait se mettre en place, un peu à l'écart afin d'observation les techniques de combats Asgardiennes. Lorsqu'il avait fait sa demande à Thor, celui ci avait paru dubitatif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune Jotun voulait d'abord observait avant de combattre. Pour le dieu blond, on apprenait à connaître l'adversaire pendant le combat en l'affrontant et non avant en l'observant. Mais il avait cédé à la demande devant le petit Jotun qui attendait sa réponse en se balançant d'avant en arrière tel un enfant impatient. Loki profita que les Asgardiens soit en plein combat pour observait l'arène. Elle était immense. L'aire de combat, de forme ovale, s'étendait sur plus de 500 mètres. La piste était entouré par de énormes gradins en pierre. Sûrement une roche Asgardienne car elle lui était inconnue. Les gradins s'élevaient vers le ciel, où flottaient de longs drapeaux Asgardiens entièrement dorés. Alors qu'il contemplait le grand bâtiment, une voix l'interpella:

« Loki, allez, viens te battre !»


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude (je me suis rendu compte que mes chapitres étaient très courts... Alors maintenant ils feront sûrement plus de 2500 mots).**

 **Enfin je vous souhaite comme d'habitude une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

* * *

Loki regarda les combattants qui lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre au centre de l'arène. Le noiraud hésita. Il ne voulait pas les combattre. Pas par peur de perdre mais par peur de ne pas contrôler sa magie une fois le combat lancé. Thor s'avança vers lui et s'adossa à la rambarde qui séparait les gradins à la zone de combat.

«N'es pas peur de nous affronter Loki... C'est juste un entraînement. Il ne t'arrivera rien.  
\- Je sais... Mais je ne crains pas pour ma vie... Je crains pour la vôtre. Je contrôle mal ma magie et j'ai peur de vous blesser par accident, dit doucement le jeune Jotun.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Loki... Nous avons l'habitude de nous battre. Il n'arrivera rien et personne ne sera blessé, lui dit l'Asgardien pour le rassurer.  
\- J'espère que tu as raison» répondit le mage bleuté en poussant un long soupir.  
Loki se leva lentement et après avoir enjambé la rambarde de métal, se dirigea vers le petit groupe de combattant, Thor sur ses talons. Une fois qu'ils furent réunit au centre de l'arène, le prince blond prit la parole:  
«Qui souhaite affronter mon Loki ?  
\- Moi» lui répondit Sif sur un ton froid.  
Le noiraud frissonna. Thor regarda sa jeune amie avec étonnement puis après de longues secondes de réflexion, approuva d'un hochement du tête. Les deux adversaires se firent face à face. Loki n'était vraiment pas rassurer. Sif lui lança un regard glacial, avec un pointe de supériorité. Le Jotun se ressaisit aussitôt. Si cette foutue Asgardienne pensait pouvoir le vaincre, elle se trompait et il allait le lui prouvait. Il prépara sa magie qui commença à flamboyer dans ses mains. Sif afficha un sourire sauvage et fit tournoyer ses deux longues dagues. Elles faisaient facilement son avant bras et semblaient parfaitement aiguisées. Sif se jeta sur lui, la pointe d'une de ses lames dirigée vers la gorge du Jotun. Celui évita l'attaque en se décalant à la dernière seconde sur la gauche et fit apparaître une longue épée de glace. Il porta à son adversaire plusieurs coups qu'elle contra avec difficulté. Même si Loki avait moins d'expérience dans le maniement des armes, il était physiquement plus puissant que l'Asgardienne. Sif recula de quelques pas et se remit en garde. Elle fonça de nouveau vers Loki qui sous l'impact de l'attaque bascula en arrière. Il se retrouva étalé dans la poussière, une lame contre sa gorge. Sif, au dessus de lui, affichait un sourire victorieux. Elle se pencha à sa hauteur, le redressant légèrement en lui agrippant le col et lui chuchota:  
« Sache, petit Jotun, que Thor mérite une épouse forte et non un petit chaton sans défense dans ton genre. Tu es faible et Thor est à moi. Est ce bien clair petit chaton ?»  
Loki fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard rempli de haine. Il se redressa d'un coup et assèna un coup de boule à Sif, ses deux cornes courbées frappant les tempes de la jeune femme. Celle ci lâcha le Jotun et recula, étourdi par le choc. Elle tituba un mètre en arrière. Loki se remit debout et fit face à l'Asgardienne. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard meurtrier et se jeta sur lui. Loki serra le manche de son épée et se prépara à contre attaquer quand une cape rouge s'interpose entre lui et la furie qui fonçait en sa direction. Sif freina soudainement devant le nouveau combattant qui lui barrait la route. Mjöllnir en main, Thor faisait face à la jeune Asgardienne de toute sa hauteur. Celle ci le regarda dans les yeux, peu intimidé devant le prince blond. Il la foudroyant littéralement du regard.  
« Le combat est terminé, dit Thor d'un ton autoritaire.  
\- Pourquoi ?, lui rétorqua Sif, une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
\- C'est terminé et tu n'as pas à contester les décisions de ton prince, lui répondit le blond sur un ton sec, tout en se détournant d'elle.  
La brune serra les dents de colère. Thor se tourna vers Loki qui se frottait l'avant bras. Le blond souleva doucement la main du Jotun pour y découvrir une profonde coupure. Sif ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé... Il indiqua à Frandal d'un mouvement de tête d'aller lui chercher de quoi soigner le jeune mage. Son ami acquiesça et se dirigea en courant vers les locaux de l'arène. Il revint une minute plus tard avec des bandages et une bouteille en main. Il s'approcha des deux princes et confia les bandages au blond puis déboucha la bouteille. Loki pencha la tête afin de pouvoir lire les inscriptions sur l'étiquette: "Alcool". Le jeune Jotun écarquilla les yeux. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui verser ça sur sa plaie. Fandral remarqua le regard peu rassuré du noiraud et lui sourit.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Loki. C'est juste pour désinfecter la plaie. Par contre, ça risque de picoter un petit peu.»  
Sur ces mots, il versa la moitié du contenu de la bouteille sur le bras du mage qui serra les dents sous l'effet des "petits picotements" qui lui mettaient les nerfs à vifs. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retenait de pleurer devant les Asgardiens et surtout devant cette vipère de Sif. Ce serait une victoire pour elle. Après avoir désinfecté et bandé la plaie, ils quittèrent l'arène. Thor tenait Loki par la taille en signe de protection. Le noiraud trouvait cela adorable de sa part mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège. Il n'était pas faible. Il ne voulait pas que Thor soit obligé de mettre sa vie en danger pour le protéger. Il pouvait se battre et écrasait ses adversaires. Et surtout, il battrait cette Asgardienne qui essayait de lui volait SON Thor.  
Le petit groupe arriva devant le grand palais doré d'Asgard. Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs du château et arrivèrent dans les salons de la famille royale. Thor saisit délicatement la main du noiraud et après avoir salué leurs compagnons, l'entraina jusqu'à ses appartements privés. Loki s'écroula sur un des spacieux canapés en poussant un long soupir de fatigue. Thor le rejoignit, s'asseyant à ses côtés en posant un regard plein de tendresse sur le mage bleu. Celui ci lui adressa un magnifique sourire en retour. Malgré leur complicité, un lourd silence régnait dans la vaste pièce. Aucun des deux princes ne savait quoi dire pour brisé la gêne qui s'y été installé. Des bruits de pas légers résonner et dans le couloir, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes hommes. La grande porte doré du salon princier s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à la mère de tout, Fregga. La reine approcha du prince Jotun. Elle était magnifique, drapé d'une tunique d'un blanc immaculé qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds et de nombreux bijoux en or étincelaient autour de son cou, de sa taille et de de ses poignets. Sur sa tête trônait un diadème serti d'un magnifique rubis. Elle se posta devant le futur couple et les fixa de ses yeux noisettes.  
« Où étiez vous ? Je vous ai chercher partout.  
\- Désolé mère... Nous étions à l'arène avec Sif, Fandral, Voltage et Hogun.  
\- Bien... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop blessés ?  
\- Juste une petite égratignure... Rien de grave, répondit Loki pour la rassurer.  
\- Montre moi ça Loki, lui répondit elle en s'approchant du bras blessé du Jotun, Thor, tu es irresponsable ! Loki aurais pu se tuer ! Cela fait à peine une demi journée qu'il est arrivé et il s'est déjà blessé. Que va donc penser Laufrey quand il apprendra que son fils n'est pas en sécurité à Asgard ?!  
\- Je suis désolé mère, dit il tristement en baissant la tête.  
\- Bon... N'en parlons plus. Loki, je suis venu te faire une proposition. Je sais que tu pratiques la magie et j'aimerais t'apprendre ce que je sais. Veux tu devenir mon élève ?, lui proposa t-elle en se détournant de son fils.  
\- Ce serais avec grand plaisir, votre majesté, s'exclama Loki avec joie mais respect.  
\- HI hi hi... Oublie les "votre majesté" avec moi Loki. Appelle moi Fregga.»  
Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte, un signe de main en guise d'au revoir et disparu dans le couloir doré. Loki et Thor restèrent bouche bée devant la proposition de la mère de tout. Le jeune mage tourna la tête vers le blond et pouffa. Thor le regarda incrédule avant de se rendre compte que le jeune homme se moquait de lui.  
« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand elle t'a sermonné ! C'était à mourir de rire » ricana Loki.

L'Asgardien fit une mine bougonne avant d'attraper un coussin et de l'envoyer en plein dans le visage du Jotun. Le noiraud riposte en faisant lévité des coussins au dessus du blond avant de les lui faire retomber sur la tête. Les deux princes passèrent la fin de leur après midi à se chamailler et à se battre à coups d'oreiller.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger royale, les cheveux encore en pagaille après leur guerre de polochons. La salle à manger était très vaste et capable d'accueillir des ce tajines de convives. Au milieu de la pièce trônait une immense table en chêne, dont les pieds étaient sculptés afin d'avoir la forme de tête de lion rugissants. Autour d'elle était disposé de nombreuses chaises. Le bout de la table était dominé par un immense trône dans lequel reposait Odin, le père de tout. À ses côtés se trouvait la douce Fregga, qui les regarda arrivait, le sourire au lèvres. Elle les invita à prendre place, Thor à la droite de son père et Loki à côté du blond. Ils s'assirent silencieusement. Odin, de son seul œil valide, les regarda tour à tour avant d'exploser de rire devant les deux princes complètement ébouriffés. Le vieux roi claqua dans ses mains et les lourdes portes en faces d'eux s'ouvrit. Il en sortit des dizaines de serviteurs, tous habillés de tuniques blanches brodées d'or. Ils portaient dans leurs mains de nombreux plats allant de la viande juteuse trempant dans de multiples sauces aux parfums enivrants, aux salades de légumes exotiques et multicolores. Tous les domestiques, aussi silencieux que des ombres, posèrent leurs charges sur la large table. À ses côtés, Thor se léchait déjà les lèvres de gourmandise. Le prince blond était vraiment un gros mangeur pensa le noiraud en observant du coin de l'œil sa future moitié. Mais en vérité, tout ces plats avaient vraiment l'air appétissant. Odin se pencha en avant, faisant basculer sa vieille carcasse de roi guerrier et se servit dans le premier plat à sa portée, arrachant une énorme cuisse de dinde farci. C'était le signal. Tous commencèrent à se servir.« Enfin, pensa le petit Jotun soulagé, je suis vraiment affamé...» Loki savait bien que les traditions Asgardiennes voulaient que le roi se serve avant tout les convives mais le jeune mage trouvait compliqué de patienter devant un tel festin. Il se pencha afin d'atteindre une immense soucoupe argenté au poignées décorés de motifs végétaux. Il l'attira vers lui et attrapa la louche qui y était plongé. Loki découvrit alors le contenu du plat ouvragé. C'était un liquide, semblable à de la soupe, mais d'une couleur bleutée. Le noiraud resta à la fois troublé et émerveillé devant l'étrange mixture. Thor remarqua l'émerveillement de son futur conjoint et lui lança affectueusement, amusé par son attitude:

« C'est de la soupe Asgardienne. Elle est délicieuse. Elle a un goût à la fois sucré et doux. Va y, goute. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.»  
Le Jotun regarda tour à tour le blond et la mixture puis après avoir adressé un sourire à Thor se servit une louche à ras bord. Une fois servit, Loki plongea sa cuillère argenté au manche sculpté de tige entrelacées dans l'étrange soupe bleutée comme sa propre peau. Il la porta à ses lèvres et goûta la mixture. Thor avait raison, la soupe était sucrée et douce comme le miel. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir lorsque le liquide coula dans sa gorge. Il dévora le reste de son assiette sous le regard bienveillant de la famille royale Asgardienne. Le petit groupe finit leur repas sans problème et dans une joie partagé, entrecoupé par les questions des uns et des autres sur les cultures et les traditions de chaque peuples. Arrivèrent ensuite les desserts, tout aussi nombreux que les précédents plats. Loki était impressionné. Sur la table défilait des dizaines de desserts, et il faut l'avouer... Il n'en connaissait presque aucun. Il tournait la tête dans tout les sens, observant un à un tout les délices sucrés et appétissants qui s'étalaient sur la vaste table de bois massif. À côté de lui, Thor pouffait de rire devant les réactions juste A-DO-RA-BLE du jeune mage qui ne savait quoi goûter en premier. Les souverains de la cité dorée étaient tout aussi amusés que leur fils devant la curiosité qui remplissait les yeux pourpre du prince des glaces.  
« Tu n'a jamais vu tout ses desserts à Jotunheim ? , lui demanda innocemment le blond.  
\- Tu sais bien que non, lui répondit sa mère avant que le noiraud puisse prendre la parole. Ne te rappelle tu donc plus se que nous t'avons appris ? Jotunheim est un royaume très affaibli par les guerres et les famines. Même si la paix recouvre les 9 royaumes des ses bras rassurants, certains d'entre eux ont du mal à se remettre des dégâts qu'ils ont reçus. Asgard a toujours été un royaume très riche et il n'a pas eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre un rythme de vie normal.»  
Tout en écoutant les paroles remplies de sagesse de la mère de tout, Loki dévorait un délicieux pudding sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu. Le repas terminé, ils se séparèrent, les souverains de tout se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements privés et les deux princes vers ceux du prince blond.  
Une fois de retour dans les salons de l'Asgardien, Loki se permit enfin un peu de détente. La famille de Thor était accueillante et bienveillante mais en tant que représentant du peuple de Jotunheim, il se devait d'être exemplaire et soigné afin de faire une future mère de tout parfaite qui serait la fierté d'Asgard. Heureusement que Fregga l'avait tout de suite pris sous son aile, ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter toute les révérence et les principes royaux de base qui étaient ennuyeux à mourir... Thor fit signe à Loki de le suivre, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le noiraud eu un frisson. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas dormir dans le même lit ?! Thor avait beau être protecteur et accueillant, le Jotun ne se sentait pas prêt à dormir avec le prince Asgardien. Le mage poussa un soupir quand Thor contournant le lit pour se diriger vers une porte que Loki n'avait pas remarquait la première fois qu'il était venu dans la chambre du blond. Thor l'ouvrit et le noiraud découvrit une vaste chambre, similaire à celle du blond, à l'exception d'une immense bibliothèque rempli à craquer de grimoires anciens et de livres de magie. Le noiraud s'approcha d'un pas léger vers l'imposante bibliothèque. Il passa ses doigts fins sur les dos des vieux livres poussiéreux aux pages jaunies. Une odeur d'une autre époque s'échapper de la bibliothèque, que Loki inspira avec plaisir. Il adorait cette odeur d'un autre temps. Il trouvait cela rassurant, paisible. Thor s'approcha de lui sans un bruit et posa sa main sur la frêle épaule bleutée du Jotun qui tourna la tête vers lui.  
« Il est temps de dormir mon Loki... Demain tu commenceras ton apprentissage auprès de ma mère. Il faut que tu sois en forme.  
\- Tu as raison Thor. Je suis si impatient d'apprendre la magie avec Fregga. En plus, je suis crevé... Je vais aller dormir. A demain.» lui répondit le jeune mage en se dirigeant vers le lit recouvert de couvertures vertes et dorées.  
Une fois que Loki fut seul dans sa chambre, il se mit à penser à sa mère Laufrey, à sa ville natale et à son royaume, Jotunheim. Même si Asgard était un royaume magique et que la famille royale l'avait accueilli comme l'un des leurs, il regrettait son chez lui. Il se promis de rendre visite à sa mère une fois qu'il serait devenu un grand mage puissant et respecté. Sur ces pensées pleines de promesses, il se recroquevilla sous les douces couvertures émeraudes et se laissa guider dans les bras de la belle déesse Morphée.  
Le lendemain matin, Loki se réveilla de bonne heure et d'excellente humeur. Il se faufila sans un bruit jusqu'à la chambre de Thor pour se rendre compte, déçu, que le blond dormait encore à point fermé en ronflant doucement. Loki afficha un petit sourire et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. C'est décidé, il allait visiter le château pendant que tout le monde dormait encore. Il s'approcha silencieusement de son armoire et l'ouvrit. De nombreuses tenues y étaient entreposées. Il saisit un pantalon moulant noir et un tee-shirt bleu foncé. Après les avoir enfilés, il s'approcha de la petite boîte à bijoux posé sur la commode. Elle était identique à celle de Thor. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, comme si le couvercle allait se briser entre ses doigts. A l'intérieur s'entassaient de multiples bijoux en or et en argent. Il décida de prendre le petit diadème que lui avait offert le blond lors de son arrivée à Asgard.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se mit à explorer les grands couloirs du palais, déserts à cette heure matinale. Ses pas le dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Il ouvrit la lourde porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne voulait pas réveiller tout le château non plus... A l'intérieur de la vaste pièce, il aperçut une dizaine de domestiques qui installait le couverts pour le petit déjeuner de la famille royale. Les serviteurs tournèrent la tête vers lui lorsqu'il passa la tête par la porte. Loki ne resta pas plus longtemps exposé à leur regard et fila en vitesse vers les salons privés, laissant les domestiques à leurs travaux. Une fois loin de la salle à manger, il souffla. Le palais était vraiment immense, sûrement deux à trois fois plus grand que celui de Jotunheim. Il aperçut alors de la lumière s'échapper d'un des grands salons réservés aux souverains de tout. Qui pouvait être réveiller à cette heure ci ?! Il passa discrètement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon et aperçut la mère de tout, assise sur l'un des grands et confortables sofa de la pièce, un vieux grimoire de magie entre les mains.

« Viens donc t'asseoir à côté de moi Loki, lui dit elle sans même tourner la tête vers lui.  
\- Comment avez vous sût que j'étais là ? Je n'est pourtant fait aucun bruit, lui répondit il en s'asseyant à sa droite.  
\- La magie me l'a permis... Je m'étonnes que tu sois aussi matinal petit Jotun. Aurais tu du mal à dormir ?  
\- Non, je voulais juste explorer le palais...  
\- Oh! Eh bien, puisque tu es là, veux tu commencer ton apprentissage tout de suite ?  
\- Oui, s'exclama Loki.  
\- Parfait. Alors suis moi».


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 de ma fic.**

 **Comme à chaque fois, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques review (ça fait toujours plaisir).**

* * *

La reine d'Asgard entraina Loki dans les spacieux couloirs du palais doré. Il arrivèrent dans une partie du palais encore inconnue au jeune Jotun. Les couloirs semblaient plus terne et poussiéreux, sûrement moins emprunté par les courtisans du palais. Le jour, à travers les grandes fenêtres, commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il arrivèrent devant une porte beaucoup moins haute que les portes Asgardiennes que Loki avait l'habitude d'emprunter. Celle ci était en bois noir, sculpté de feuilles d'oliviers entrelacées et posséder une petite poignée ouvragée toute en cristal. Fregga la saisit et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement désagréable qui fit frissonner le noiraud. La reine entra, Loki sur ses pas. La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total. Fregga s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, se dirigeant à l'aveugle, comme si elle connaissait la pièce par cœur. Loki entendait ses pas résonnait mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la reine dans cette obscurité effrayante qui l'entourait. Soudain un éclair de lumière traversa la pièce, aveuglant le noiraud. Après une seconde, il rouvrit les yeux tout doucement, afin de s'habituer à cette lumière qui l'agressait. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait la mère de tout, près d'une immense fenêtre. Elle regardait dehors, d'un air détendu et rêveur. Loki tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. La pièce était immense. Les murs étaient quasi invisibles, recouverts par d'immenses bibliothèques remplis à craquer de livres de toutes sortes. La reine se tourna vers le jeune prince bleuté.  
« Voici la salle où se déroulera ton apprentissage, lui dit doucement Fregga, comme tu peux le voir, Il y a des grimoires à ne plus en vouloir. Tu peux les emprunter à ta guise. Les cours auront lieux à l'aube de 5h à 8h, juste avant le petit déjeuner. Je compte sur toi pour être un élève sage et exemplaire.  
\- Bien sûr votre majesté... Euh... Je veux dire Fregga».  
La reine pouffe, étouffant son rire cristallin dans sa manche. Loki s'approcha d'une des bibliothèque et commença à lire les titres des grimoires.  
Magie ancienne... Sorts de soin... Magie blanche...  
Les grimoires s'étalant devant lui par centaines. Jamais il n'aurais cru voir autant de livre de magie réunit au même endroit. Cet endroit était le paradis. Fregga tapa doucement dans ses mains et le Jotun se tourna vers elle ravi. Son premier cours de magie allait commençait. Il se dirigea vers un bureau poussiéreux, qu'il nettoya d'un coup de manche. Il s'assit et attendit respectueusement les consignes de sa nouvelle enseignante.  
« Bien Loki... Pratiques tu la métamorphose ?  
\- Non..., avoua t-il, j'ai déjà essayer mais toutes mes tentatives ont abouties à des échecs.  
\- Alors nous commencerons par la métamorphose d'un objet, puis par la métamorphose physique».  
La reine Asgardienne commença à bouger ses doigts et une magie bleutée apparut. Loki regarda avec émerveillement sa mentor. Elle fit tournait ses poignets puis pointa un doigt vers un des vases qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Celui ci se troubla et se mit à trembler. Il changea de forme. Et se métamorphosa en une statuette de paon. Loki regarda l'objet incrédule, la bouche grande ouverte sous le coup de la surprise et de l'émerveillement. Fregga et se tourna vers lui.  
« À ton tour Loki. Montre moi ce que tu sais faire».  
Le Jotun se leva, inspira pour chasser son stress et commença à imiter son enseignante.

 **POV Thor:**  
Le jour pointait quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever. Puis la journée d'hier me revient en mémoire. Loki était la maintenant. Je sortit de mon lit et me prepicipa vers la porte qui reliait nos deux chambres. Je l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. La chambre de mon Jotun était vide, les rideaux grand ouverts. Il avait sûrement dû sortir explorer le château. Il me l'avais dit hier soir. Je me prépara en toute hâte et me précipita dans le couloir. Mes pas me portèrent vers la salle à manger. Des domestiques finissaient de préparer la table. Des plats argentés remplis de mets divers et exotiques remplissaient déjà la plus grande partie de la table. Je m'approcha d'un domestique pour lui demandait s'il avait vu mon Loki. Il m'indiquant qu'en effet, le prince bleu était passé par là avant de filer vers les salons royaux. Je poussa un long soupir et me dirigea vers les salons de mes parents. Bien sûr, ils étaient déserts. Je m'assieds et me mit à réfléchir. Où pouvait bien être Loki. Tout à coup je compris. L'apprentissage de mon mage bleuté commençait ce matin même. Il avait dû croiser ma mère qui lui a proposer de commencer tout des suite. Je me mit à courir vers la vieille salle où s'en tassant tout les vieux grimoires poussiéreux de ma mère. La porte était fermé mais de la lumière filtrait sous celle ci. Je saisit la poignée et la tourna.  
 **Fin du POV Thor**

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Thor apparut par l'entrebâillement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand regarda le Jotun.  
«Quoi, lui lança le prince de Jotunheim.  
\- Loki... Que... Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?!  
\- Oh ! Ça ?! C'est une métamorphose physique. Qu'en pense tu ?»  
Le Jotun avait perdu sa peau bleu comme la glace, remplacé par une peau beige semblable à celle du blond ou de sa mère, la reine Fregga. Ses yeux, habituellement rouge sang, caractéristique des Jotuns avaient été remplacés par de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Ses deux grandes cornes courbées avaient totalement disparues, comme volatilisées. Seul ses cheveux avaient gardés leur couleur ébène. Loki était magnifique. Thor restait bouche bée devant la transformation de son futur conjoint. Celui commençait à se sentir gêné que le prince Asgardien le dévisage ainsi.  
« C'est si horrible que ça, s'inquiéta le noiraud.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non mon Loki, tu es magnifique comme ça. Mais ça m'a fait un choc...  
\- Tu me préfère sous cette forme ou sous ma forme Jotun, le questionna le mage.  
\- Tu es merveilleusement beau sous les deux formes. Choisis celle qui te conviens, le rassura le blond en s'approchant de lui.  
\- Merci...» lui chuchota Loki.  
La mère de tout qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange frappa doucement dans ses mains, le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux princes la regardèrent. Elle remercia Loki de son comportement exemplaire, digne d'un prince et d'un mage, puis elle leur indiqua que le cours était terminé. Le noiraud la remercia et les deux princes filèrent sans demander leur reste. Il coururent jusqu'à l'immense salle à manger. Le roi Odin était déjà attablé et regarda arriver les deux jeunes hommes essoufflés avec le sourire. Loki et Thor s'assurent sur leurs chaises respectives et attendu rentrée l'arrivée de la reine d'Asgard. Celle ci arriva une minutes plus tard, d'un pas tranquille et vint s'assoir aux côtés de son époux. Le roi donna le signal aux princes qu'ils pouvaient se servir. Thor choisit des petits gâteaux au chocolat et à la vanille. Loki se rappela la première fois qu'il s'étaient rencontré, à Jotunheim. Il avait offert au blond des gâteaux au chocolat typique du royaume de glace. Il regarda les différents plats qui reposaient sur la nappe d'un blanc immaculé, brodée d'or et d'argent. Il jeta son dévolu sur un petit pudding à la cerise et à la fraise. Il adorait ce plat. Thor lui avait expliqué que c'était un plat d'origine anglaise, dont il avait ramené la recette après l'un de ses voyages sur Midgard.  
Après le repas, Thor entraîna le noiraud voir ses amis. Loki accepta à contre cœur. Il aimait la compagnie de Fandral qui avait été accueillant et amical. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas revoir cette satané Sif... Ils arrivèrent à l'arène. Le petit groupe de combattants s'entraînaient sous les regards respectueux et admiratifs de combattants moins expérimentés. Quand les deux princes s'approchèrent, des murmures de respect s'élèveront de la foule de guerriers. Sans en prendre compte, Thor rejoignit ses compagnons, entraînant Loki, toujours aussi peu motivé. Fandral lui adressa un signe de main, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Loki le lui rendit. Il se plaça à la droite de Thor, juste à côté de Fandral.

« Regardez ce que mon Loki a appris à faire avec Mère, lança le blond avec fierté.  
\- En effet c'est impressionnant, renchérit Fandral avec le sourire. Sous cette forme, tu ressembles à un vrai Asgardien !  
\- Merci, lui répondit timidement le noiraud, flatté.  
\- Mouais... C'est surtout pour mieux cacher ta différence, lança Sif en lui jetant un regard de glace.  
\- Ne dis pas ça Sif ! Loki à le droit de prendre la forme qu'il souhaite. Tu n'as pas à le juger, répondit sèchement Fandral à la brune.  
\- Il est vrai que Loki ai le choix de son apparence, dit calmement Volstagg.  
\- Ce sale Jotun essaye juste d'être comme nous. Encore une preuve de son infériorité, cracha la brune en jetant un regard supérieur au noiraud.  
\- Ça suffit, lâcha Thor sur un ton glacial. Sache Sif, que je préfère avoir Loki comme époux, qu'une vipère comme toi. Tu n'as pas le droit d' insulter mon Loki. Il est un prince, tu lui dois le respect.  
\- Plutôt respecté un insecte » lâcha Sif en quittant le groupe, après avoir lâché un regard jaloux et meurtrier à Loki.  
Thor poussa un soupir énervé. Loki, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun échangèrent un regard. Le regard que la brune avait lancé au Jotun n'avait échapper à personne. Hogun, qui n'avait pas dit un mot pendant toute me la dispute lâcha soudainement, très calme:  
« Je pense qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit... Elle est très énervée et stressée ces temps ci... Elle dort mal. Quelque chose doit la préoccuper. N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, Loki».  
Le noiraud hocha doucement la tête. Même si Hogun pensait que Sif l'avait insulté sous le coup de la fatigue et du stress, lui savait qu'il n'en été rien. L'Asgardienne brune le haïssait. Mais une fois encore, Thor avait du prendre sa défense. Il n'avait pas réussi à affronter la jeune femme seule. Le moral très bas, il demanda au blond de rentrer au palais. Thor, chagriné de voir le mal que son amie avait fait à son prince aux yeux émeraude, le raccompagna jusqu'au palais, en lui promettant que Sif serait puni pour son comportement. Loki lui demanda de ne pas lui infliger de punition. Le blond, surprit par la demande du noiraud, accepta tout de même. Il le laissa devant sa chambre et rejoignit ses amis restés à l'arène. Une fois Thor partit, Loki se laissa tomber sur son lit et poussa un long soupir. Il ne voulait pas qu'Odin, ou même Thor, punisse la brune. Il le ferait lui même. Il commença à réfléchir à une idée de mauvaise farce mais aucune inspiration lui vint. Loki décida d'aller dans la grande bibliothèque où il exerçait son apprentissage sous les consignes de la mère de tout. Il traversa les longs couloirs du château Asgardien, éclairé par le soleil d'Asgard. Le palais resplendissait de mille feux, éclairant le ciel de centaines d'éclats de lumière dorée. Loki arriva devant la porte de bois noir et l'entrouvrit. La salle était déserte. Il s'approcha d'une des bibliothèque et commença à parcourir des yeux les dizaines de grimoires qui s'étalant devant lui. Après une heure de recherche, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. La farce parfaite. Il saisit le vieux livre poussiéreux, l'entourait de ses fins bras frêles et trottina jusqu'à ses appartements, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant brillant de nouveau, plein de malice.  
Vers le début d'après midi, on vint toquer à la porte. Loki referma son livre à toute vitesse et le cacha sous son oreiller. Il se jeta vers la porte et l'ouvrir tranquillement, comme un enfant qui essayerai que paraître naturel après avoir fait une bêtise. Thor apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le noiraud lui fit signe d'entrer. Thor pénétra dans la chambre, éblouissante. Loki avait étalé de nombreux livres sur son bureau. Le blond s'en approcha mais renonça vite, ne connaissant pas grand chose à la magie et aux sortilège. Il se tourna vers le prince de Jotunheim, le visage rayonnant. Loki haussa un sourcil. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien rendre son prince blond aussi heureux ? Il eu très vite sa réponse. Thor sortit de sous sa cape un objet emballé dans un morceau de tissu bleu aux reflets verts. Une lumière bleuté filtrait à travers le tissu. Loki s'approcha du paquet et effleura le tissu, à l'endroit même où la lumière traversait l'étoffe soyeuse.  
« C'est pour toi, de la part de mon père. Il a été forgé par les nains. Comme mon marteau, c'est une arme magique. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, lui dit le blond avec enthousiasme.  
\- Merci » lui répondit timidement le noiraud, ne sachant comment lui présenter des remerciements digne d'un présent pareil.  
Loki saisit délicatement le paquet et le déballa. À l'intérieur de l'étoffe se trouvait un magnifique sceptre en or. Au bout se trouvait deux lames effilées. Entre les deux, une pierre bleutée brillait faiblement d'un éclat envoûtant. Loki la contempla longuement. Cette pierre était juste magnifique. Il posa son regard sur le blond, qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, trop heureux de vous le plaisir sur le visage de son prince des glaces. Le noiraud lui sauta au coup en lui soufflant un merci. Le blond lui entoura la taille de ses bras musclés. Loki inspira doucement le parfum du prince Asgardien. Il était doux, chaud et rassurant. Le mage releva la tête, regardant Thor dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Sans prévenir le blond, il posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de celui ci, qui frissonna de surprise et de plaisir. L'Asgardien lui renditun baiser plus profond et passionné. Les deux princes se séparèrent doucement. Leur visage vivraient au cramoisi. Thor regarda le noiraud et lui déposa un baiser rassurant sur le front. Loki ferma les yeux, savourant le contact des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait sur sa peau laiteuse. Thor lui souffla un "à toute à l'heure" et fila dans le couloir. Loki poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait crains que le blond le repousse mais au lieu de ça, il avait intensifier leur baiser. Le noiraud referma la porte, que le blond avait laissé entrouverte, et retourna sur son lit, parmi les coussins moelleux et les couvertures soyeuses et douces, d'un vert foncé. Il saisit le grimoire qu'il avait dissimulé juste avant l'arrivée de l'Asgardien et le rouvrit. Il avait toujours a mauvais tour à préparer.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Thor revint chercher son prince des glaces pour l'emmenait dans les écuries. Il lui avait promis une balade à cheval, que tout les deux. Loki n'était jamais monté à cheval. Il était trop petit pour les montures de Jotunheim alors il avait regardé les enfants de son âge qui avait une taille normale, apprendre à monter. Mais cette fois, c'était lui qui allait apprendre à monter. Une petite pointe de stress s'empara de son cœur. Il suivit Thor jusqu'aux écuries royales. Elles étaient immenses, comme tout dans ce palais. L'air était chargé de multiples parfums: la paille fraîchement coupée, l'odeur des montures qui se partageaient les box de l'écurie, l'odeur du cuir des selles.  
Loki ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de s'imprégner de toutes ces senteurs. Thor s'approcha d'un cheval à la robe d'un blanc immaculé et à la longue crinière tressée. Il posa sa main sur son museau. La bête reniflard la main du blond puis demanda des caresses. Loki n'osait pas s'approcher, peu confiant. L'Asgardien remarqua son inquiétude et tendit une main qui se voulait rassurante vers lui. Le noiraud l'a saisit sans attendre. Il s'approcha lentement du cheval et posa sa main au même endroit que le blond, essayant de l'imiter le mieux possible. Le cheval le reniflard à son tour. Thor sourit et Loki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi... Thor l'entraina vers le box voisin. À l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique cheval à la robe aussi noire que les cheveux de Loki. Celui ci regarda l'animal avec émerveillement. Des muscles puissants roulaient sous la peau du cheval. Loki tendit lentement la main vers la bête qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'approcha, faisant claquer ses sabots sur le sol du box. L'animal approcha son museau de la main du noiraud, les naseaux frémissant. Il renifla longuement la paumé ouverte qui se présentait à lui puis se mit à quémander une caresse que Loki lui offrit avec joie.

« Il est pour toi mon Loki. J'espère qu'il te plaît.  
\- Oui merci Thor. Il est magnifique. Quel est son nom ?  
\- Il n'en a pas encore. Comment voudrais tu l'appeler ?  
\- Je ne sais pas..., répondit le noiraud. Pourquoi pas Black ? Cela lui irait à merveille.  
\- Oui, ça me semble lui convenir.»  
L'étalon au pelage de nuit poussa un petit hennissement à l'appel de son nouveau nom. Thor appela deux écuyers pour qu'ils sellent leurs montures. Une fois les deux chevaux prêts, Thor tendit les rênes. Loki les saisit prudemment. Il suivit Thor jusqu'à la sortie des écuries. Une fois là bas, Thor lui montra comment monter à cheval. Loki l'imita et bientôt, ils furent tout les deux en selle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt. En cette saison, les arbres étaient aussi vers que les yeux de Loki. Les oiseaux chantaient à tué tête. La forêt entière semblait doué de vie. Les chevaux s'engagent entre sur un des nombreux sentiers qui sillonnaient ces bois. Ils s'y promenèrent paisiblement pendant une longue heure, écoutant le chant des oiseaux et les clapotis d'un ruisseau qui traversait les bois émeraude, zigzaguant entre les arbres, tel un serpent de cristal. Il arrivèrent à la croisé des sentiers. Le centre de la forêt, où tout les chemins se rejoignaient. Au centre se trouvait un magnifique saule pleureur. Son épais feuillage tombait jusqu'au sol, aplatissant l'herbe de la clairière. Loki Tallon a sa monture et s'approcha de l'arbre centenaire. Il passa à travers le feuillage et s'approcha du tronc. Il posa sa main dessus, ses doigts fins caressant le tronc noueux. Thor, qui l'avait suivi, regarda la cime de l'arbre. Le soleil perçait à travers les feuilles émeraude.  
Un bruit résonna derrière eux. En même temps, les princes tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun sur leurs montures. Loki poussa un soupir mi agacé mi exaspéré. Partout où il allait, il rencontrer cette vipère. Les guerriers s'approchèrent du futur couple. Ils les saluèrent d'un signe de main amical.  
« Que faites vous ici ?, demanda Thor.  
\- Et vous ?, lui répondit Sif, le visage neutre.  
\- Comme tu peux le voir, nous nous promenions tout les deux, répondit Loki à la place du blond.  
\- Je vois que tu as appris à monter à cheval, les coupa Fandral pour calmer la situation.  
\- Oui, lui répondit le noiraud en lui adressant un sourire.  
\- Il serait plus impressionnant sur une mule» cracha Sif en lui lançant un regard haineux.  
Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Loki. Il agita les doigts et sa magie se mit flamboyer. Il dit à voix baisse, presque imperceptiblement, quelques mots et sa magie disparut comme elle était venue. Sif haussa un sourcil. Elle s'apprêta à lui crachait une réplique bien humiliante quand sortit de sa bouche une affreuse langue de vipère. La brune étouffante un cri de surprise. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier au noiraud, qui le lui rendit, très fier de son petit tour. Leurs compagnons équarquillèrent les yeux, certains amusé par la situation.  
« Qu'est... sss... ce que tu m'a fait ?, sifflant la brune.  
\- Une simple petit vengeance. Tu n'as pas été très respectueuse envers moi la dernière fois. Je suis un prince et comme la dit Thor, tu me dois le respect. Prend donc ce tour de magie comme un avertissement. La prochaine fois, la punition sera moins tendre» lui répondit il en talonna sa monture qui se dirigea vers le sentier qui menait au palais. En s'éloignant, il lui lança:  
« Oh ! Et au fait, le sort dure une semaine».  
Loki s'éloigna au galop, laissant les guerrier incrédule dans la forêt. En s'éloignant, il sentit le regard rempli de haine et de vengeance de la brune le transpercer. Il exquisa un sourire, la tête de haute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous allez aimer. N'hésitez pas à continuer de laisser des review sur ce qui est bien ou sur ce qui peut être amélioré. (et puis ça fait toujours plaisir !)**

 **Comme je suis en vacances, le chapitre suivant mettra sûrement un peu plus de temps à être publié. Désolée...**

 **Bonne lecture, comme d'habitude !**

* * *

On vint frapper à la porte. Loki se leva et s'approcha d'un pas léger et détendu. La tête blonde de Thor apparut par l'entrée bâillement de la porte doré. Il semblait épuisé. Le noiraud l'invita à entrer et se décalage pour le laisser passer. Le blond se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de la pièce et lâcha un soupir agacé. Loki s'installa tranquillement dans le fauteuil, face à lui. Thor pivotant légèrement la tête, son menton posé sur son buste. Avachi comme il l'était, il semblait plus vieux et complètement vidé de ses forces. Loki pencha la tête sur le côté, une lueur amusé et curieuse dans son regard émeraude.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Ce n'est tout de même pas ma petite farce ?, lui demanda le noiraud, un air faussement inquiet sur le visage.

-Disons que c'est en partie ta petite punition. Sif n'a pas arrêté de râler... Mais avec sa langue de serpent, on ne comprenait rien, ce qui n'a fait qu'attiser sa haine envers toi..., se plaignait l'Asgardien.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, lui répondit Loki en étouffant un petit rire. Dis toi que j'aurais pu faire pire. Et là, j'aurais compris qu'elle alimente une haine pareille. Mais elle aurais dû se douter que je me vengerais, non ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle va se venger, souffla Thor en affichant un petit sourire.

\- Oui mais je ne l'a crains plus» lâcha Loki en se relevant.

Il se dirigea vers son imposante bibliothèque et effleurant les vieux grimoires. Thor le regarda sans rien dire. Loki avait tellement changé, songea t-il. Quand il était arrivé à Asgard, il était terrorisé, timide et sans défense. Mais maintenant, le jeune prince des glaces avait mûri. Il maîtrisait sa magie et son intelligence débordait de farces malicieuses. Il soupira et se leva pour rejoindre le mage qu'il enlaça à la taille, posant son menton barbu sur sa frêle épaule. Le noiraud frotta sa joue contre les cheveux de son prince, sa peau laiteuse emmenant les cheveux dorés de l'Asgardien. Il restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, profitant chacun de la chaleur apaisante que dégageait l'autre. Loki se fit lentement volte face, obligeant le blond à se remettre droit. Il passait ses bras autour du cou de l'Asgardien et posa délicatement ses lèvres fines sur celle du blond. Les lèvres de Thor avait le goût du miel. Loki intensifia le baiser. Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux corbeau de Loki. Le noiraud mit fin au baiser avec douceur. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Thor. Il sourit doucement en lui déposa un baiser papillon sur l'arrêté de la mâchoire. Le blond allait lui renvoyer son baiser quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Thor poussa un soupir d'exaspération qui fit rire Loki. Celui ci se sépara de son prince blond et se dirigea vers la porte. Odin en personne attendait dans le couloir. Loki le salua d'une révérence. Le vieux roi sourit et lui posa une large main sur l'épaule. Le noiraud se redressa et se décalages afin de laisser entre le père de tout. Celui ci s'avança dans la chambre. Thor se tenait toujours près de la bibliothèque, les bras croisé sur son puissant torse.

« Thor, je te cherchais, dit son père d'une voix calme. Je me doutais bien que je te trouverais là. J'espère que je n'ai rien coupé, dit il en se tournant vers Loki.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit le noiraud avec un grand sourire, pendant que Thor virait au cramoisi dans le dos de son père.

-Très bien, conclut le vieux roi, tes amis te cherchent. Ils t'attendent à l'arène pour que vous vous entraîniez. Va y aussi Loki, cela permettra d'affûter ta magie et tes techniques de combat.

\- D'accord, votre majesté, accepta Loki en hochant la tête. Allons y Thor».

Le blond hocha la tête à son tour et rejoignit le noiraud qui était déjà dans le couloir. Il traversèrent les couloirs du palais, maintenant familier. Ils arrivèrent en vue de l'arène. Celle ci s'élevait toujours dans les cieux, protégée par ses imposants gradins de pierre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la zone de combat ensablée. De nombreux combattants en armures se battaient déjà dans des tintements d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient, dans des nuages de poussières bruns aux éclats dorés. Parmi les guerriers en plein combat, les deux princes aperçurent leurs amis qui échangeant déjà quelques passés d'armes. Ils leur firent signé en agitant les bras. Ceux ci arrêtèrent leur échange et se tournèrent vers les deux futurs mariés. Ils s'approchèrent d'un pas nonchalant, évitant les autres combattants. Loki remarqua l'absence de l'asgardienne brune et exquisa un sourire. Sif devait être bien trop occupé avec la vilaine langue de serpent qu'il lui avait laissé lors de leur dernière entrevue, pour s'entraînait aux armes. Les guerriers se serrèrent la main et Fandral proposa à Loki de le défier. Le prince accepta, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Les adversaires se firent face, se saluèrent et dégainèrent leurs armes. Fandral serra la garde de son épée, qu'il pointa vers Loki, un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à en découdre. Le brun l'imita aussitôt, faisant apparaître le sceptre doré doté d'une pierre bleu que son prince blond lui avait offert. Thor exquisa un sourire en voyant le mage faire apparaître la longue lance magique. Loki se mit en garde et les combattants se jetèrent un regard mi amusé mi déterminé. Ils s'élanceront l'un vers l'autre. Bientôt, les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas assourdissant, mélodie habituelle au sain de l'arène. Fandral avait l'avantage sur les techniques et la maîtrise des armes mais Loki le faisait reculer, croisant magie et coup de sceptre. Les deux lames de l'arme doré frôlait sans cesse le visage et le torse du blond. Celui ci évitait les attaques incessantes du brun avec difficulté. Loki avait gagné en vitesse et en agilité depuis son dernier vrai combat. Le mage tourna le poignet et une puissante vague de magie aussi verte que ses yeux, entourage Fandral, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Celui ci, contraint, s'immobilisa, vaincu. Loki afficha un sourire vainqueur et les deux adversaires se serrer entre la main, félicitant l'autre sur ses compétences au combat. Hogun et Volstagg s'avancèrent, près a combattre. Comme les deux adversaires précédents, ils se saluèrent et s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. À l'écart, Thor et Loki regardaient le combat, profitant des tactiques et des techniques des deux combattants. Le blond félicitations le jeune mage sur son combat et lui dit que le prochain combat sera que pour eux deux. À ses côtés, le brun souriait en entendant les félicitations de son prince Asgardien. Après quelques minutes de combat enragé entre Volstagg et Hogun, ce fut le tour des deux princes. Ils se placèrent face à face, près à en découdre, quand un jeune homme couvert de poussière s'approcha d'eux en courant. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres des guerriers, essayant de reprendre son souffle comme il le pouvais. Une fois qu'il reprit un rythme respiratoire un peu près normal, l'homme se redressa, droit comme un i.

« Vos majesté... Veuillez me suivre dans les écuries...

\- Pourquoi donc ?, demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ce sont vos chevaux, mes princes...»

Sans même attendre que l'écuyer finisse sa phrase, ils lui ordonner entre de les conduites aux écuries.

Ils arrivèrent dans les grandes écuries royales. De nombreux chevaux s'y reposaient encore, malgré l'heure tardive. Le jeune écuyer les guida jusqu'au box de la jument de Thor. Celle ci se reposait calmement, allonger sur la paille fraîche. Le blond se pencha au dessus de la porte du box et scruta sa jument.

« Astria n'a rien. Vous nous avez dérangé pour une fausse alerte, s'énerva le prince de la foudre.

\- Le problème n'est pas visible, mon prince. Votre jument attend un poulain, lui répondit calmement l'écuyer avec respect.

\- Qu... Quoi ?, balbutia le blond en équarquillant les yeux. Quel étalon est le père ? br / - Il s'agit de l'étalon du prince Loki, votre majesté».

Les deux princes restèrent bouche bée. Astria, la jument de Thor attendait un poulain de Black ?! Loki et Thor se regardèrent, incrédule. L'écuyer fit une révérence et s'éloigna, retournant aux soins des chevaux. Les futurs mariés restèrent immobiles une longue minutes devant le box. Loki tourna lentement la tête en direction du box de Black mais ne bougea pas.

« Et bien..., soupira t-il. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ça arriverait ?

\- Personne, je suppose, répondit doucement Thor.

\- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Quand l'écuyer est arrivé complètement essoufflé, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de vraiment grave...

\- Moi aussi, lâcha Thor dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Et si nous retournions au palais ? L'entraînement à duré assez longtemps. Allons nous reposer, lui proposa le brun.

\- D'accord » lui répondit le blond en hocha tout la tête. Les deux princes se dirigèrent vers le château, fatigué de cette journée. Une fois arrivé dans leurs appartements, le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit, face la première. Loki étouffante un petit rire et lui rejoignit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes avant que le brun ne se relève pour aller enlacé le blond dans ses bras fins. Thor ferma les yeux, savourant cette douce étreinte.

Les mois passèrent, tous similaires les uns aux autres. Sif retrouva sa vrai langue et ne manqua pas cette occasion pour cracher toute sa haine au visage de Loki qui s'amusait de la situation. Les deux princes continuèrent à s'entraîner, aussi bien aux armes qu'à la magie pour Loki. Ils suivèrent aussi la grossesse de la jument à la robe blanche immaculé. Le brun sondait quotidiennement le ventre de plus en plus rond de la bête, confirmant à Thor la parfaite santé du futur poulain.

Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte de sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge. 5h23. Qui pouvait bien venir un putain de boucan pareil devant ses appartements à une telle heure ?! Il se traînait jusqu'à la porte dorée en grognant. Qu'importe l'identité du taré qui l'avait réveillé, il allait souffrir. Il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Thor, les cheveux en bataille et le regard désespéré, l'attendait dans le couloir. Loki le regarda, complètement déboussolé. Sans lui laissé le temps de dire un mot, le blond attrapa le poignée du mage et l'entrain à dans une course folle jusqu'aux écuries. Il le Macha enfin devant le box d'Astria. Celle ci poussait des hennissements de douleur, affalé sur la paille de son box. Plusieurs écuyers et un vétérinaire se de menaient autour d'elle.

« Thor... Je suis heureux qu'elle accouche mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ?

\- Je ne t'aurais pas réveillé aussi tôt pour ça, Loki... Mais il y a un problème à l'accouchement. Le poulain est trop gros... Ma jument risque d'y passer. Je pensais qu'avec ta magie...»

Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspend quand Loki se tourna pour entrer dans le box. Il s'agenouilla près du ventre gonflé de la future mère et posa une main dessus. Une fumée verte s'en échappa et enveloppant le ventre le la bête. Le vétérinaire se précipita à l'arrière du cheval sous les ordres de Loki, pour aider le poulain à sortir. Le travail dura plusieurs heures mais le poulain et la jument survécurent. Loki se laissa tomber sur le sol en poussant un soupir de soulagement et de fatigue. Les écuyers s'occupaient de la mère pendant que Thor et le vétérinaire réchauffaient le poulain à l'aide de serviettes. Thor fit signe au noiraud de s'approcher. Celui ci se releva difficilement et s'agenouilla près du blond. En quelques mots, le vétérinaire leurs firent comprendre que le poulain était trop faible et qu'il allait mourir. Loki posa son regard émeraude sur la pauvre bête et posa sa main sur les flancs chauds de l'animal. Sa magie commença à envelopper le poulain. Il avait travailler plusieurs heures pour qu'il naisse, hors de question qu'il meure maintenant. Le noiraud allait tout faire pour que le nouveau né survive. Sa magie commença à traverser le jeune animal. Le poulain avait les pattes cachées sous son ventre. Loki passa un doigt sur les épaules de le bête. Ceux ci présentait une malformation, comme si chaque épaule comprenait deux pattes à la place d'une. Quand le noiraud eut fini d'alimenter le poulain en magie, il l'aida à se lever. Les deux princes equarquillèrent les yeux. Le poulain ne possédait pas quatre pattes, mais huit. La jeune bête tremblait sur ses huit membres. Le regard du poulain brillait d'une intelligence hors du commun. Loki posa une main sur le museau de l'animal qui poussa un petit cri de joie. Thor se tourna vers le jeune mage qui caressait la tête du poulain.

« Comment voudrais tu l'appeler, mon Loki ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., répondit le noiraud tout en continuant de câliner l'animal. Et toi comment voudrais tu l'appeler ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, avoua le blond, mais il a l'air de t'apprécier, donc je pense que c'est à toi de choisir son nom.

\- Hmm..., marmonna Loki tout en réfléchissant, pourquoi pas Sleipnir ? Ça te plaît ?

\- Oui c'est un beau nom pour ce poulain.

\- Et toi, ça te va ?, demanda t-il au poulain.

\- Oui maman » lui répondit l'animal dans un petit hennissement.

Les deux princes dévisagèrent l'animal, la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise. Ils jetèrent des regards autour d'eux mais les écuyers et le vétérinaire ne semblait pas entendre Sleipnir.

« Co... Comment arrives tu à parler, demande doucement Loki au poulain.

\- C'est grâce à toi maman. C'est grâce à ta magie. C'est par la télépathie.

\- Donc si je résume ce qui se passe, Loki t'a nourri avec sa magie et t'a offert l'intelligence, résuma Thor, toujours incrédule devant le miracle.

\- Et mes huit pattes, compléta Sleipnir.

\- C'est incroyable, arriva à formuler le noiraud, encore sous le choc.

\- Oui..., réussit à formuler le petit poulain exténué dans un bâillement.

\- Loki, laissons Sleipnir dormir, il doit être épuisé...» chuchota Thor au noiraud avant de se relever.

Loki acquiesça et suivit le blond, jetant un dernier regard au poulain qui le prenait pour sa mère. Celui ci dormait déjà profondément, collé au ventre chaud de la jument.

Les deux princes, épuisés, retournèrent au palais, baillant autant qu'il le pouvait. Ils se séparèrent devant la chambre de Thor et le prince des glaces se dirigea vers la sienne. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Après cet accouchement et la naissance du poulain, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche bien chaude pour se détendre. Il tourna les robinets et l'eau bouillante commença à couler sur sa peau de nacre et sur ses cheveux corbeau. Une fois propre, il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers son imposante armoire. Il l'ouvrit et se saisit d'une pull bleuté. Loki fixa le vêtement pendant quelques secondes puis agita les doigts. Entre ses mains, le morceau de tissu passa d'une bleu nuit à un vert foncé. Il l'enfila, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et se dirigea vers sa porte. Thor lui avait donné rendez vous aux grands salons à 9h. Il jeta un dernier regard à la pendule et sortit. Le blond, dans son armure Asgardienne, l'attendait sur un des grands divans qui occupaient la pièce. En le voyant arriver, le prince aux cheveux d'or sourit. Thor se leva et rejoignit le noiraud. Les deux princes, après quelques paroles, quittèrent le grand salon et se dirigèrent en dehors su palais doré. Loki suivait le blond, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, observant tous ce qui l'entourait. Le futur couple arriva devant un grand bâtiment doré en forme de sphère. Il se trouvait à l'extrémité du pont Asgardien.

« Où sommes nous ?, demanda Loki.

\- Tu ne reconnaît pas cet endroit ? » lui demanda Thor, le regard malicieux.

Loki fit un tour sur lui même. Pas de doute. Il était ici le jour de son arrivée mais son regard ne se portait pas sur le bâtiment doré ce jour là mais sur le palais Asgardien. Il se tourna vers le blond quand une voix grave résonna.

« Bonjour mes princes, que faites vous ici de si bonne heure ?

\- Bonjour, répondit Thor en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant, nous voulions te voir, mon vieil ami. Loki voudrait te faire une demande.

\- Bien je vous écoute, prince Loki, dit il respectueusement en se tournant vers le prince au yeux émeraude.

\- Euh... Oui... Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible que je puisse voyager entre Asgard et Jotunheim librement...

\- Bien sur mon prince. Il suffira de venir me voir pour que je vous ouvre le Bifrost.

\- Merci beaucoup » lui répondit Loki, soulagé.

Après avoir de nouveau remercié Heimdall, ils le saluer entre et retournèrent au palais doré.

« Dis moi Loki... M'emmènera tu un jour à Jotunheim ? J'aimerai revoir la neige et la petite cabane en bois au sommet du vieux chêne.

\- Oui je te le promet, Thor. On fera une bataille de boule de neige. Et on retournera manger des gâteaux au chocolat.

\- Oui ! » se réjouie le blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux princes continuèrent de discuter, se rappelant les couloirs gelés du palais de glace, les jardins enneigés, les arbres recouverts de givre blanc comme la lune... Une fois arrivé dans le hall resplendissant du palais, Loki quitta Thor pour allait s'entraînait à la pratique de la magie. Thor le salua et se dirigea vers l'arène.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le palais entier dormait, des éclairs éclater et dans le ciel aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Loki se cacha sous ses draps. Il tremblait de peur. Il sortit prudemment la tête de sous ses couvertures quand un nouvel éclair, plus proche que les précédents éclairant la chambre, suivit d'un grondement sourd, comme le grognement d'un monstre. Loki replonge a immédiatement sous ses draps. Pourquoi Thor ne venait pas pour le rassurer ? Le noiraud pris son courage à deux mains et sortit deux lit, envoyant les draps par terre et se précipita jusqu'à la porte qui séparait les deux chambres princières. Il l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible et entra dans les appartements du blond, plongés dans le noir le plus complet. Loki chercha à tâtons le lit. Après plusieurs longues secondes de recherches, ses doigts effleurèrent le tissus soyeux des draps. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant la pièce. Loki discerna la silhouette endormi de Thor. Comment pouvait il dormir par ce temps effrayant et bruyant ?! Le noiraud grimpa dans le lit et se lova contre le blond qui remua. Thor entrouvrit les yeux, embrumés par le sommeil.

« Loki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai peur de l'orage..., avoua le noiraud tremblant de peur.

\- Tu veux resté avec moi le temps que ça se calme ?

\- Oui...» lui répondit Loki en le serrant plus fort.

Thor enlaça la taille du prince aux cheveux de nuit et posa son menton barbu contre les cheveux de Loki. Le noiraud se colla d'avantage contre le corps chaud et rassurant de l'Asgardien. Le blond releva le menton de Loki, afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le noiraud intensifia leur baiser en enlaçant le cou du blond de ses bras. Thor passa une main timide sois le tee shirt de Loki, qui frissonna à son contact. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans un soupir de plaisir. Loki détailla le visage de son Asgardien de ses yeux verts émeraudes. La main de Thor continuait son périple sous les vêtements du plus jeune, se dirigeant vers le bas. Loki retira le haut du blond qui s'immobilisa devant ce geste. Le noiraud lui lança un regard de défi et, à son tour, le tee shirt de Loki se retrouva par terre. Thor embrassa le prince des glaces, sa langue quémandant l'entrée, effleurant les lèvres du noiraud qui ronronnant de plaisir. Un éclair illumina la pièce et Loki contractant ses muscles de surprise. Il se blottis contre Thor qui poussa un soupir. Ce ne serai pas pour ce soir... Le blond posa sa tête sur celle de Loki, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, le noiraud dormait à poings fermés, blottis contre Thor, tel un chaton. L'Asgardien le rejoignit bientôt au pays des songes, dans les bras de Morphée. /p


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **Ce chapitre ci est un peu plus court que les précédents et je m'en excuse... Mais j'ai du l'arrêter à ce moment précis pour garder le suspens ! v**

 **Comme a chaque fois, bonne lecture et laisser moi des reviews.**

* * *

Le soleil brillait d'un éclat doré, illuminant la chambre. Loki entrouvrit les yeux et bailla. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. L'orage de la veille avait laissé place à un ciel bleu infini où brillait l'astre de feu. Il voulut se relever mais quelque chose le retenait. Il se tourna et regarda ce qui le bloquait. Thor, dormait encore comme un bien heureux, laissant échapper des petits ronflements réguliers. Il enserrait toujours la taille du noiraud. Celui ci essaya de se dégager, se tortillant dans tout les sens, en tentant de ne pas réveiller le blond. Après une longue minute de combat acharné, Loki réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte du prince Asgardien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à se faire couler un bon bain chaud.  
Lorsque Thor fut réveillé et qu'ils furent prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arène, faisant un détour par la salle à manger, attrapant un petit pain chacun en guise de déjeuner. Une fois leur maigre repas avalé, ils pénétrèrent dans le grand bâtiment au énormes gradins de pierre, où Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun les attendaient déjà, les armes en main. Une fois que les deux princes arrivèrent à leur hauteurs, ils commencèrent à discuter et à définir quels guerriers allaient s'affronter. Loki se retrouva donc en face de la guerrière brune qui avait demandé vengeance. Les deux combattants se firent face, leurs armes luisant sous le soleil. Sif s'élança vers Loki sans prévenir, l'obligeant à esquivait à la dernière seconde, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Loki recula de quelques pas et se remit en garde. Il tendit une main vers la brune et une puissante flamme verte en jaillit, fonçant vers Sif. Elle l'a reçut de plein fouet et s'écrasa au sol. Loki se jeta sur elle et l'a plaqua sur le sable blanc avant qu'elle n'est le temps de se relever. Il fit apparaître une dague et la plaça contre la gorge de la guerrière, qui émit un grognement de haine. Loki chuchota malicieusement a la brune:  
« Serais tu devenu un petit chaton sans défense Sif ? Ou alors, serais je devenu plus puissant que toi ? Je suis le futur époux de Thor et tu ne peux rien y faire.»  
Thor claqua dans ses mains pour annoncer la fin du combat et le noiraud relâcha la brune qui se releva en frottant sa gorge. Elle lança un regard meurtrier au prince aux yeux émeraude. Celui ci le lui rendit en affichant un sourire victorieux. Ils quittèrent l'arène, et retournèrent au palais doré. Une fois dans les couloirs du château, ils se séparèrent. Loki et Sif s'échangèrent un dernier regard mortel avant de se tourner le dos. Les princes traversèrent les couloirs, sans but précis, discutant de leur combat, de Sleipnir, d'Asgard et de Jotunheim. Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, où Odin donnait des ordres à des domestiques. Thor, suivit de Loki, s'approchèrent du vieux roi.  
« Bonjour père. Que préparez vous donc ?  
\- Bonjour Thor, bonjour Loki. Je prépare une fête au palais, où seront conviés tout les amis de la famille royal et bien sûr, la famille royale de Jotunheim, en preuve de la paix qui règne entre nos royaumes.  
\- C'est vrai ?, s'exclama le noiraud en jetant un regard plein d'espoir au père de tout.  
\- Hahaha! Bien sûr petit prince. Cela fait longtemps que tu ne les a pas vu. Allez donc vous préparez pour le grand banquet de ce soir, leur conseilla Odin.  
\- Un banquet ?!, s'exclama Thor. Viens Loki, allons nous préparer» lança le blond en entraînant le mage à sa suite.  
Derrière eux, le roi émit un petit rire. Les deux princes étaient devenus très proches et extrêmement complices.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les salons princiers, Thor quémanda les couturières, qui acourrèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Les princes furent séparés dans deux pièces voisines, où les couturières commencèrent à leur faire essayer multiples tissus et bordures. Une heure plus tard, Loki sortit de la salle et rejoint Thor. Le prince blond portait une armure argentée et une longue cape rouge, semblable à celle qu'il portait tout les jours. La cape était retenue par une broche dorée en forme de serpent entrelacés. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en arrière, tressés, terminé par une queue de cheval. Il était magnifique. Loki, quand à lui, était vêtu d'un manteau aussi vert que ses yeux. Sur son poitrail reposait un bijou doré, lisse, en forme de croissant de lune. Il portait deux bracelets, eux aussi en or, semblable aux protections des armures Asgardiennes. Il portait en dessous une tee shirt noir et un pantalon sombre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrières. Son sceptre avait pris la forme d'une canne doré, la pierre magique lançant des reflets bleutés.  
« Loki... Tu es magnifique !  
\- Toi aussi, lui répondit le noiraud en lui prenant doucement la main.  
\- Allons voir Mère et Père.  
\- Bonne idée » s'exclama Loki en se dirigeant vers la porte, Thor sur ses talons.  
Les princes coururent à travers les longs couloirs du palais, bousculant les domestiques qui croisaient leur route. Ils échangèrent des éclats de rire. Ils entrèrent en courant dans le salon où les attendaient le père et la mère de tout. Loki et Thor, les cheveux ébouriffés, regardèrent les souverains en souriant bêtement, essoufflés. Fregga s'approcha d'eux en souriant et leur passa la main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer. Les princes se redressèrent. Odin les détailla du regard et sourit. Les jeunes hommes se sentir en rempli de fierté. D'un signe de main, le vieux roi leur demanda de le suivre. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, la reine fermant la marche. Il suivirent le père de tout jusqu'à une énorme porte dorée, celle de la salle à manger. Devant celle ci, Heimdall les attendait, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il portait son armure mais avait ôté son imposant casque. Lorsque le groupe arriva à sa hauteur, il les salua et ouvrit la porte. L'immense salle à manger était resplendissante. De magnifiques tapisseries recouvraient intégralement les murs. De somptueux lustres dorés pendaient du plafond, éclairant la pièce de milliers d'éclats rougeâtres. Sur l'immense table en chêne massif, des centaines de plats exotiques reposaient. De nombreux convives se trouvaient déjà attablés autour de la table, des coupes de bière ou de vin en main. Lorsque le groupe royal entra par la porte, le silence s'installa et tout les regard se tournèrent vers eux. La gorge de Loki se serra. Le roi se dirigea vers le trône qui lui servait de chaise et s'y installa, suivi de Fregga, de Thor et de Loki, qui s'installèrent à ses côtés. Les discussions reprirent aussitôt et le noiraud se détendit. Loki commença à piocher dans les différents plats qui se trouvaient devant devant lui. Thor, quand à lui, se servit une chopé de bière rempli à ras bord, qu'il vida cu-sec. Après plusieurs chopes, ils rejoignèrent Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun, qui étaient attablés autour d'une table basse, dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois réunit, le petit groupe commença à discuter et à plaisanter bruyamment. Même Sif et Loki ne se jetait pas de regards venimeux, tellement l'ambiance était agréable et bon enfant. Après une heure de bavardages, Loki se décida à aller saluer sa famille, qui venait d'arriver. Il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas enthousiaste, laissant les autres guerriers entre eux, vidant des chopes de bières. En le voyant arriver, Laufrey sourit. Il écarta les bras d'un air accueillant et le noiraud s'y réfugia, la joie illuminant ses prunelles émeraudes.  
« Comment vas-tu mon fils ? Cela fait longtemps, tu as bien grandit. Tu sembles plus épanouie que lorsque tu avais quitter notre royaume.  
\- Oui mère. Ici, à Asgard, la vie est plus facile qu'à Jotunheim. Thor et la famille royale sont accueillants et chaleureux. Je m'y plaît.  
\- Je suis heureux pour toi mon fils. Thor fera un époux parfait. Protecteur et doux. Profite de ton mariage mon Loki.  
\- Oui mère. Je dois vous laisser mère. Je retourne voir Thor » dit Loki en le saluant d'un signe de main.  
Laufrey le salua et le noiraud fila à travers la foule de convive. Il se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait son prince blond et leurs amis. Il croisa Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun en train de discuter avec Odin. Il les contourna et s'approcha de la table. Seul rester Sif et Thor. Ils étaient côte à côte et le blond semblait avoir abusé de l'alcool. Loki soupira. Il était incorrigible... Le noiraud allait les rejoindre lorsque Sif s'approcha davantage du prince Asgardien. Loki fronça les sourcils. Qu'essayait elle de faire au juste ? Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Loki se figea sur place, comme frappé par la foudre. Il n'osait plus bouger. Ses membres se mirent à trembler de tristesse et de colère. Thor ne réagit pas immédiatement. "Il va la repousser", se dit Loki plein d'espoir et de rage. Mais contre toute attente, le blond intensifia le baiser en attrapant la brune par les cheveux pour l'approcher davantage de lui. Un souffle glacé traversa le noiraud. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Son corps semblait devenir aussi lourd et froid que de la pierre. Un immense vide s'installait en lui, balayant toute étincelle de joie ou d'amour. La pièce se mit à tanguer autour de lui, tout devint flou. Il se retourna difficilement, détachant son regard de celui qu'il aimait et se dirigea en titubant vers la porte de la salle en fête. Il marcha difficilement jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé. Même si en cet instant il semblait faible et vulnérable, au fond de ses pupilles verts émeraudes, brillait une lueur de haine pure. Ses mâchoires était crispées de colère. Des larmes de souffrance coulaient sur ses joues blanchâtres. Il s'allongea sur son vaste lit, parmi les couvertures, laissant la douleur l'envahir entièrement.

Lorsque le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, Loki était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures. La douleur de la veille n'avait pas faiblit, lui dévorant le cœur sans pitié. Un sac était étalé sur le lit et déjà des piles de vêtements s'y entassaient. Loki ramassait ses affaires avec violence, remplissant son sac petit à petit. On vint frapper à sa porte et le noiraud s'approcha silencieusement de celle ci. Grâce à sa magie, il sonda l'autre côté. Thor attendait qu'il lui ouvre.  
« Loki... Je suis désolé... Ouvre moi... Hier soir j'étais saoul, je ne me rappelle de rien... Dit moi ce que tu me reproches pour que je puisse me faire pardonner. Loki ? Tu es là ? Répond moi s'il te plaît...»  
Une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahit mais malgré l'envie d'envoyer son poing dans la face du blond, il resta immobile, attendant que l'Asgardien se décide à tourner les talons. C'est ce qu'il fit, après une minute qui sembla interminable. Une fois que Thor fut loin, Loki reprit son travail, entassant de nouveaux vêtements sur ceux qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Une fois que son sac fut plein, il se dirigea discrètement vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir sans un bruit. Telle une ombre, il atteint les écuries royales. Caché derrière une bottes de foin, il jeta des regards à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que les lieux soient déserts. Une fois sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger, il s'approcha du box de Sleipnir. Astra, la jument de Thor, dormait tranquillement et Loki envia sa sérénité. Le poulain, quand à lui, somnolait. Le noiraud l'appela le plus discrètement possible, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Sleipnir, à l'appel de son nom, releva la tête et aperçut celui qu'il prenait pour sa mère.  
« Maman !, s'écria t-il  
\- Chut Sleipnir, ne fait pas de bruit, le calma Loki.  
\- D'accord maman. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Maman va partir pendant quelque temps. Je veux que tu sois sage.  
\- Tu pars où maman ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te le dire... Mais promet moi d'être sage.  
\- Je te le promet maman, lui répondit le poulain en somnolant.  
\- Aller... Dort maintenant mon petit Sleipnir...»  
Loki quitta les écuries, laissant le poulain rejoindre le pays des songes. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bâtiment où résidait Heimdall. Celui ci se tenait au milieu de la pièce, son épée dans mes mains, le regard perdu, sûrement en train de surveiller les autres royaumes, s'assurant de la paix commune. Loki eu un pincement au cœur. Cette scène... Il l'avait déjà vu le jour de son arrivée. Il chassa ses pensées et s'approcha du guerrier.  
« Heimdall. Je souhaite me rendre sur Jotunheim. Immédiatement.  
\- Et pourquoi cela mon prince ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas, gardien. Ouvre le Bifrost. C'est un ordre.  
\- Vos désirs sont mes ordres, votre majesté»  
Heimdall s'avança jusqu'à la fête réservée à l'épée magique. Le guerrier planta son arme dans le sol et le pont arc-en-ciel s'ouvrit devant eux, illuminant le ciel de mille éclats multicolores. Loki ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il sentit que Thor s'approchait rapidement de là où il se trouvait. Il devait faire vite. Il saisit son sac, le souleva et s'approcha du portail. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le gardien à l'armure dorée et lui dit doucement:  
« Heimdall... Remercie Odin et Fregga pour leur accueil, s'il te plaît... Je n'oublierai pas ce qu'Asguard à fait pour moi. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur mon petit Sleipnir...  
\- Je vous le promet, Loki, prince des glaces.  
\- Merci beaucoup...» lui dit il dans un sourire malheureux.  
Loki entra dans le Bifrost. Les dernières choses qu'il entendit furent les cris de Thor qui le suppliait de revenir et le bruit de l'épée d'Heimdall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Bifrost déchira le ciel glacé du royaume des Jotuns, Jotunheim, déposant son passager dans la neige molle. Loki leva la tête vers le ciel immense et froid, si différent du ciel asgardien. Il attrapa son sac, qu'il avait laissé tomber lorsque le pont arc-en-ciel l'avait déposer. Il se dirigea vers la ville. Il lui fallu une heure de marche pour arriver aux alentours du palais de glace sombre, adossé à la montagne. Les Jotuns se retournaient sur son passage mais cela importait peu à Loki, qui s'était enfermé dans sa bulle, ressentant seulement le froid glacial qui s'emparer de son cœur, autrefois si chaud. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les porte du château, il fut accueillit par les gardes qui l'escortèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône où Laufrey discutait avec l'un de ses conseillers. En voyant arriver son fils unique, il délaissa son interlocuteur et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il serra son fils dans ses bras musclés. Le noiraud ne réagit pas immédiatement puis se blottit contre le torse bleuté de sa mère.

« Loki... Pourquoi cet air si malheureux ? Que c'est il passé ?, le questionna doucement Laufrey.

\- C'est avec Thor..., répondit le noiraud sans donner plus de détails.

\- Qu'à t-il fait ? Il ne t'a pas fait du mal j'espère. Je vais convoquer Odin pour que nous en discutions, s'énerva le roi.

\- Non mère... S'il vous plaît... Laissez moi régler cette affaire seul.

\- Comme tu le désirera mon fils, lui promit le Jotun en le serrant davantage dans ses bras, pour le consoler.

\- Merci mère. Je vais rester un peu à Jotunheim, si vous le voulez bien, le temps que ma colère passe.

\- Ce royaume est le tien Loki. Reste autant que tu le souhaite »

Le fils et la mère se séparèrent et Loki se dirigea ers ses appartements, laissant Laufrey avec son conseiller. La chambre n'avait pas changé... Toujours aussi grande, froide et vide. Il posa son sac sur son lit et se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Il observa son reflet. D'un geste de main, il annula la métamorphose et son corps retrouva sa couleur bleuté. Ses yeux émeraude retrouvèrent leur couleur sanglante. Il retira son haut vert et opta pour un pull léger bleu nuit. Il enfoui son visage dans les manches. Elles étaient douces et avait une senteur rassurante. Il resta ainsi une minute, savourant leur contact réconfortant. Il commença à défaire son sac. Il saisit son sceptre doré et le regarda longuement puis commença à faire des moulinets, faisant siffler l'air. Il le déposa contre son lit. On vint frapper à sa porte. Le souvenir de Thor venant frapper à sa chambre lorsqu'il était encore à Asgard. Des larmes d'amertume et de haine lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment Thor pouvait il le trahir ainsi ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et cette Sif ! Il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure à cette garce. La farce de la langue de vipère serait un cadeau à côté de ce qu'il allait lui infliger. Il essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche et se dirigea vers la porte. Laufrey l'attendait de l'autre côté, l'air ravi. Le noiraud haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre sa mère de si bonne humeur. Le roi lui indiqua de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Il le conduit jusqu'à l'immense salle de fête. Au milieu de celle ci, on avait remplacé la table par un énorme objet. À regarder de plus près, cela ressemblait à une immense cage recouvert par un drap d'un blanc immaculé, rappelant au noiraud les robes blanches de la reine Fregga. Il retint ses larmes, refusant de pleurer devant sa mère. Aux côtés de la cage, deux gardes armés surveillaient les alentours, s'assurant qu'aucun curieux oserait s'approchait un peu trop à leur goût. Laufrey entraîna le jeune prince jusqu'à l'immense cage en métal sombre. Le drap la recouvrait presque entièrement.

« Loki... Je peux comprendre que tu cherche à résoudre tes problèmes seul... Mais j'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie t'aiderai à sortir de ta tristesse.

\- C'est gentil mère... Mais que contient cette cage ?

\- Découvre le par toi même » lui dit Laufrey en lui désignant la prison de métal d'un geste de la main.

Loki s'approcha prudemment, retenant son souffle. Il souleva doucement le drap, se préparant à voir surgir quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint sauter sur les barreaux noirs. Dans un coin de la cage était recroquevillé une énorme boule de poils. Le noiraud regarda sa mère, qui émit un petit sifflement. La boule de poils leva la tête, hésitante. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Loki, qui retint son souffle. La bête avait un peu près la taille d'un loup adulte et en avait l'apparence. Son pelage était entièrement noir. Il s'arrêta à un mètre des barreaux, craintif.

« Voici un louveteau géant. Je pensais qu'il pourrait devenir un compagnon précieux pour toi, mon fils. C'est un mâle. Je ne lui est pas donné de nom, je te laisse donc choisir », lui dire gentiment le roi.

Loki s'approcha encore plus près des barreaux, serrant le métal froid entre ses doigts, toute peur envolée. Le loup ressentit l'intérêt du noiraud et vint le renifler. Loki ferma les yeux, appréciant le souffle chaud de l'animal sur son visage.

« Fenrir..., chuchota le noiraud.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Oui, reprit il plus fort, son nom est Fenrir.

\- Ça lui va à merveille, se réjouie Laufrey, heureux de voir son fils sourire de nouveau. Les loups géants sont plus intelligents que les autres animaux. Ils peuvent même apprendre à parler. C'est extraordinaire n'est ce pas ?!

\- Oui, s'exclama le noiraud en détaillant le loup. Fenrir, toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre ».

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, le loup émit un petit bruit joyeux, agitant la queue de gauche à droite. Les gardes attachèrent Fenrir à une corde, créant ainsi une laisse, qu'ils confièrent à Loki. Le loup descendit prudemment de sa prison, et reniflait les environs nerveux. Le noiraud s'approcha doucement de la bête et lui gratta les oreilles. Le loup ne fit aucun geste de recul et profita de ce geste rassurant. Après avoir remercier à plusieurs reprises sa mère pour ce présent, Loki entraîna Fenrir dans ses appartements. Une fois dans sa chambre, il détacha le loup qui commença à renifler tout les recoins de l'immense pièce. Le noiraud le laissa faire pensif. Asgard lui manquait, son palais doré avec ses couloirs brillants. Même l'inquiétante et dangereuse arène lui manquait. Mais Thor ne lui manquait en aucun cas. La colère crispa son cœur et il serra les dents de rage. Il sursauta lorsque Fenrir vint poser son museau humide contre sa main. Sa peau bleutée frissonna sous ce contact froid. Il flatta la tête du loup. La compagnie de Fenrir lui donnait un peu de baume au cœur. Il sourit doucement. Le loup commença à se rouler par terre, que mandant des gratouilles sur le ventre. Loki, amusé, s'exécuta en souriant, plongeant sa main dans la douce fourrure nuit de l'animal. C'est décidé, il allait apprendre à parler à Fenrir.

Plusieurs mois passèrent et Loki jonglait entre l'apprentissage de la magie et les entraînements avec le loup géant. Plus les mois s'écoulaient, plus Fenrir grandissait et parlait comme si il avait toujours su le faire. Laufrey veillait constamment sur son fils, s'assurant qu'il retrouvait bien le sourire. La compagnie du loup éclairait les journée du noiraud. Fenrir appelait souvent Loki par son nom mais lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Sleipnir, le loup avait décidé d'appeler aussi le noiraud "maman" et s'était déclarer grand frère du poulain. Loki avait accepté, amusé et attendrit par le comportement du loup géant. Il se retrouvait donc avec deux "enfants". Cela lui allait très bien. Il était pressé de retrouver Sleipnir et espérait qu'Heimdall se soit bien occuper de lui durant son absence. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il sentait le regard protecteur du gardien sur lui. Certains soirs, il le ait les yeux vers le ciel sombre, parsemé d'étoiles et se demandait si en ce moment même, Heimdall l'observation.

Il quitta sa chambre en compagnie du loup géant et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Fenrir atteignait désormais la taille de Loki mais sa croissance était presque finit, ce qui rassurait le noiraud. Laufrey somnolait sur son siège royal. Loki s'approcha de lui et toussota pour attirer son attention. Le roi ouvrit les yeux, bailla, s'étira et se leva en envoyant un sourire à Loki. /p

« Tu voulais me voir Loki?

\- Oui mère. Je compte retourner sur Asgard. J'ai passé assez de temps sur Jotunheim.

\- Je suis triste que tu me quitte déjà mon fils...

\- Je sais mère. Mes bagages sont déjà prêt. Mais je voulais vous prévenir avant de vous quitter.

\- Promet moi que tu reviendras me voir.

\- Je vous le promet mère».

Les yeux de Laufrey brillait d'un éclat triste, qui fut vite remplacé par un éclat de fierté. Oui, Laufrey était fière de son fils. Il l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes du palais. Loki et Fenrir s'avancèrent de quelques pas. Loki leva les yeux vers le ciel et hurla.

« Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost ».

L'arc-en-ciel déchira le ciel, entourant le noiraud et le loup. Tout devint que lumière et Jotunheim disparut.

Les deux passagers arrivèrent à Asgard. Fenrir grognait en reniflard les alentours. Face à eux, le gardien retirait l'épée doré de son socle. Il s'avança vers eux et Loki entendit son loup poussait un grognement sourd. Le guerrier s'immobilisa. Son regard ne trahissait aucune peur, seulement de la prudence. Loki le regarda, plein de respect. À sa place, il aurait été mort de peur devant un animal aussi imposant et dangereux que Fenrir.

« Bienvenue à asgard mon prince, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Cela faisait longtemps...

\- Moi aussi Heimdall. Oui en effet, cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis parti. Je suis content de retrouver la chaleur d'Asgard. Oh ! Et voici Fenrir, je suis sa "mère".

\- Vous avez donc à présent deux enfants.

\- En effet, répondit Loki d'un air malicieux.

\- Le roi aimerait saluer votre retour. Pouvez vous l'attendre ici, mon prince ?

\- Bien sûr »

Loki regarda son reflet dans la paroi du bâtiment. Il abordait toujours son apparence bleuté. Il agita les doigts et le jeune prince au yeux émeraude se reflétant dans la paroi, ses yeux verts brillant encore de tristesse et de douleur. Fenrir derrière lui, continuait de renifler ce nouvel environnement quand il poussa un grognement qui attira l'attention du noiraud. Odin descendait d'un des objets volants asgardien. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable de Loki et du loup géant. Le mage calma Fenrir d'un signe de main apaisant. Les grognements se turent immédiatement. Loki rejoignit le vieux roi.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous Loki. J'ai appris la cause de ton départ mais Fregga m'a interdit de punir Sif et mon fils, sous prétexte que tu préfères gérer ce genre d'affaire seul.

\- Elle a raison et je l'en remercie, répondit il en souriant, se rappelant que la reine le connaissait presque par cœur.

\- Elle aimerait te revoir tout de suite, si cela ne te dérange pas. Après tu pourra te reposer.

\- Je suis moi aussi presser de la revoir, avoua t-il.

\- Parfait. Alors, suivez moi ».

Loki suivit le vieux roi jusqu'au vaisseau et y monta. La sensation était différente de celle de la première fois. Après plusieurs tentatives, Loki réussit à convaincre Fenrir de monter avec lui dans la machine. Il accepta à contre cœur. Le voyage se fit très vite. Le loup saura à terre, en poussant un soupir de soulagement, heureux de retrouver la terre ferme. Loki, devant la réaction de Fenrir, laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Il entrèrent dans le palais doré. Contrairement à la première fois, les courtisans restèrent loin du petit groupe royal, intimidés et terrifiés par le loup géant qui les accompagnait. Ils arrivèrent devant les salons privés de la famille royale, mais n'entretient pas. Loki réussit à percevoir des brides de conversion à travers la porte. Il reconnu la douce voix de Fregga et celle de ce traître de Thor. Il serra les dents et la douleur qui emprisonnait son cœur se fit plus violente. Thor grognait et marmonnait pour rester mais la reine tint bon et le blond quitta la pièce, énervé, en claquant la porte opposé à celle où se trouvait Loki et Fenrir. Fregga vint ouvrir la porte du salon. Elle semblait épuisé mais un sourire rayonnant éclairage son visage dès qu'elle aperçut Loki. Sourire qui disparu aussitôt lorsqu'elle remarqua Fenrir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, commença le noiraud, il n'est pas méchant, juste impressionnant. Il ne mord pas tant que l'on ne l'embêter pas où que l'on ne s'approche pas trop de moi..., sourit Loki.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer. Comment s' appelle t-il ?

\- Fenrir, répondit le loup à la place du mage.

\- Oh ! Il sait parler ? C'est extraordinaire !

\- Oui » lui répondit le noiraud dans un sourire.

Elle les invita à entrer dans le salon. Ils s'assirent dans les grands fauteuils qui emplissaient la pièce. Loki raconta à la reine son arrivée à Jotunheim, sa rencontre avec Fenrir, l'apprentissage et les entraînement du loup, ses progrès en magie. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure. La reine les libéra et Odin accompagna le mage et son loup jusqu'à leurs appartements.

« Reste dans tes appartements pour l'instant Loki... Thor rôde dans les couloirs à ta recherche. Je pense que tu n'a pas envie de le croiser au détour d'un couloir...

\- Non, en effet..., avoua Loki.

\- De toute façon, je ne laisserai pas ce Thor s'approcher de maman », grogna Fenrir, en montrant les crocs.

Loki déposa un baiser sur le front de l'animal, touché par la réaction protectrice et touchante de son enfant. Il les salua et Loki referma la porte derrière lui. Il déposa son sac sur l'immense lit recouvert de couverture. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte qui reliait les deux chambres princières et s'assura qu'elle était bien fermée. Elle l'était. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir la tête blonde de celui qui l'avait trahi, sous prétexte qu'il était saoul. Il retourna vers son sac et saisit son sceptre doré. Il le regarda longuement puis le fit tournoyer devant lui, faisant siffler l'air à chaque mouvement. Il le déposa ensuite contre le lit. Il installa un lit de coussins pour Fenrir, qui commença à se rouler dedans en poussant des petits glapissements de joie. Soudain, des coups résonnèrent à la porte. Fenrir poussa un grognement étouffé et Loki lui fit signe de se taire. Les grognements se turent immédiatement. Le silence s'installa sur la chambre. Le noiraud s'approcha de la porte d'un pas silencieux. Il sonda celle ci et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait peur que ce soit Thor. Fandral patientait dans le couloir. Alors qu'il allait partir, Loki ouvrit la porte et l'invitation à entrer. Le guerrier s'immobilisa en apercevant le loup, qui était resté silencieux.

« Fandral, Fenrir. Fenrir, Fandral. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, installons nous ».

Le guerrier suivit le noiraud et ils s'installèrent dans les divas.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Fandral. Comment vas tu depuis ?

\- Bien merci. Mais toi... Comment va tu ? J'ai su ce qui s'est passé... Je suis désolé... J'aurai dû être là pour te soutenir.

\- Ne sois pas désolé... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas... J'ai déjà prévu ma vengeance.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit il en rigolant. Mais dit moi... Comment as tu rencontré Fenrir ?

\- C'est ma mère Laufrey qui me l'a offert. Il est attachant et il me prend pour sa mère. Et il parle.

\- Il parle ?! Whoa...»

Loki pouffa devant la réaction de son ami. Malgré les épreuves qu'il devrait subir, il pourrai toujours compter sur Fandral. Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs heures, Fandral mettant Loki au courant des derniers ragots d'Asgard et tout ce qui se disait sur l'affaire Sif-Thor. Loki écoutait chaque information, les dents serraient, tissant peu à peu sa vengeance.

Le lendemain matin, Loki se leva aux aurores. Il sortit dans le couloir, Fenrir sur ses talons, reniflant chaque endroit, près à agir si le fameux Thor osait pointer le bout de son nez. Ils marchèrent dans les grands couloirs du palais, évitant la salle à manger. Loki sortit du palais et se dirigea vers l'arène. Il avait besoin de se défouler et Fandral lui avait donner rendez vous hier. Il pénétra dans l'immense bâtiment, le ciel orangé surplombant l'endroit. Fandral l'attendait dans les gradins, en armure. Les combattants s'écartèrent lorsque Loki arriva, suivit de son loup géant. Les deux guerrières se saluèrent d'une poignée de main énergique. Fenrir quémanda des caresses auprès du guerrier blond qui lui gratouilla les oreilles en souriant. Ils s'entendait bien, au plus grand plaisir du noiraud. Le combat commença. Loki faisait tourner son sceptre autour de lui, empêchant le blond de s'approcher de lui. Fandral para les attaques de Loki sans problème. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés par le combat. Ils allaient fondre sur leur adversaire quand une voix résonna au loin.

« LOKI ! »

Thor accourait dans leur direction. Loki vit Fenrir bander les muscles, ses épaules puissantes roulant sous sa peau. Le prince Asgardien arriva à une dizaine de mètre d'eux lorsqu'il ralentit l'allure. Le cœur de Loki se serra. Il lui en voulait toujours. Il lança un signe de main discret au loup, qu'il se tienne prêt. Fenrir opta pour une position de chasse et se plaça discrètement dans le dos de Thor, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Le blond s'approchait davantage des deux guerriers. Loki sentit une vague de colère l'envahir, plus puissante que celle qu'il avait déjà ressenties auparavant. Sa mâchoire se crispation. Tous devint flou autour de lui, sauf Thor, qui s'approchait chaque seconde de lui. Il ne veut pas qu'il le touche. Il ne peut pas.

« Fenrir, maintenant ! »

L'animal bondit sur sa proie. Thor eu juste le temps de faire volte-face, avant que les pattes de Fenrir s'écrase sur son poitrail, les griffes puissantes et aiguisés s'enfonçant dans son armure. Le blond poussa un cri de surprise et de rage. Fandral saisit Loki par le poignet et l'entraina à l'écart. Il contournèrent le loup géant et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'arène. Le noiraud lança en direction du loup.

« Fenrir, ne le tue pas, Odin et Fregga m'en voudraient. Mais dissuade le de m'approcher de nouveau. Quand tu auras fini, rejoins moi dans ma chambre ».

Fenrir lui répondit par un grognement, montrant les crocs à Thor, la bave dégoulinant de sa gueule entrouverte, la fourrure hérissé de colère. Fandral et Loki quittèrent l'arène, se dirigeant au pas de course au palais, où ils se séparèrent devant les appartements du noiraud. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Loki entendit gratter à sa porte. Il vint ouvrir et Fenrir entra dans la pièce, joyeux. Le noiraud referma derrière le loup et s'assit sur le lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour dissuader Thor de m'approcher ?, le questionna Loki en lui gratouillant le museau.

\- Lorsque vous êtes partis, je me suis mis à grogner en montrant les crocs, à quelques centimètres de son visage et j'ai planté mes griffes dans son armure. J'ai dû lui griffer le torse car il semblait souffrir mais je sais que ses blessures sont superficielles. Il sera vite guéri.

\- Merci Fenrir... Tu m'as protégé. Tu es mon héros » le complimenta le noiraud en souriant. Fenrir poussait des petits cris de joie, fier des compliments que lui adressait sa mère.

Une heure plus tard, Loki décida d'emmener le loup géant aux écuries pour qu'il rencontre Sleipnir. Ils traversèrent les couloirs dorés du palais, sur leur garde. Ils ne voulaient pas croiser Thor. Mais ça ne le dérangerait pas de rencontrer la guerrière brune... Il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment. Une odeur de crin de cheval, et cuir et de paille sauta aux narines des deux arrivants. Loki entendit les chevaux s'emballer. Ils avaient dû percevoir la présence du loup. Son cœur fut assailli par une vague de doute. Et si Sleipnir réagissait de la même manière ? Cela détruirait Fenrir... Il voulait tellement le rencontrer et être son grand frère. Le noiraud avança d'un pas hésitant vers le box du poulain. Des écuyers débarquèrent dans les écuries, alertés par le bruit. En apercevant Loki et Fenrir, ils s'immobilisèrent. Le mage fit un signe de main, leur indiquant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Ils s'arrêtent à trois mètres du box du poulain et Loki indiqua au loup de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle. Fenrir acquiesça. Le noiraud sentit qu'il craignait lui aussi la réaction du poulain. Le prince le rassura d'une caresse puis se dirigea vers le box. Sleipnir dormait encore, recroquevillé dans un coin. Aria avait dû être changée de box, le poulain étant devenu trop vieux pour être dans le même box qu'elle.

« Hé... Sleipnir... Debout, c'est moi, Loki.

\- Maman ?, demanda le poulain en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Oui, je suis là. Tu as bien grandit...

\- Oui ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir maman, tu m'as manqué.

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Sleipnir... J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. S'il te plaît... N'est pas peur.

\- Promis maman.

\- Fenrir... Approche, dit le noiraud en tournant la tête vers le loup, qui s'avança jusqu'au box. Je te présente ton grand frère.

\- Whoa ! J'ai un grand frère ?!, s'exclama le poulain, aux anges.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, commença doucement le loup.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Sleipnir en sautillant.

\- Bon... Je vous laisse faire connaissance. Je vais voir mon cheval. A tout de suite », les informa Loki en s'éloignant.

Il atteint le box de Black, qui grignotant tranquillement du foin. Il l'appela d'un claquement de langue et lui flatta le museau. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Fenrir vienne le chercher, faisant paniquer l'étalon noir.

Après avoir salué le poulain à huit pattes, ils rentrèrent au palais, le visage rayonnant de joie et de soulagement. Fenrir et Sleipnir s'entendaient à merveille et les voir ainsi remplissait le noiraud de plaisir. Il laissa Fenrir se promenait et se rendit devant les appartements de la reine. Il toqua et elle vint lui ouvrir. Elle lui offrit un sourire maternel et l'invita à entrer. Ils s'exercèrent à la magie jusqu'au coucher du soleil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour bonjour,**

 **Désolée si ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps a sortir mais j'ai eu un énorme coup de flemme... Ma fanfiction se termine bientôt, il doit rester encore deux à trois chapitres, grand maximum (je préfère prévenir pour pas qu'il ai de déception). La scène (très) romantique va bientôt arriver !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis et si possible, pour m'aider à m'améliorer.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Loki errait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Fenrir depuis plus d'une heure. Ils marchaient sans but, arpentant chaque recoin du palais. L'aube pointait à peine, éclairant faiblement les longs couloirs dorés d'une lumière orangée. À cette heure matinale, seuls les domestiques vaquaient dans le château. Loki s'arrêta devant les salons royaux, ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement. Aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il reprit son chemin, le loup géant le suivant tel une ombre silencieuse. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au loin et le noiraud ralentit la marche. Il connaissait cette démarche. Féminine mais sûre et forte. Aucun doute, Sif s'approchait de lui. Deux solutions se présentaient à lui: faire demi tour ou bien affronter la brune, Fenrir à ses côtés. Il choisit la deuxième solution. Un simple affrontement suffira. Sa vengeance devra attendre encore un peu... Il allait juste l'humilier aujourd'hui, lui rappelant son infériorité. Il accéléra le pas, excité par la future défaite de la guerrière. Les pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus et bientôt, la chevelure brune de Sif apparu. En voyant le mage, ses muscles se crispèrent. Loki esquissa un sourire. Fenrir était resté en arrière, dans l'ombre, invisible aux yeux de la brune. Celle ci s'approcha, la tête haute, avec l'idée d'ignorer Loki. Il ne fit aucun mouvement et la laissa passer. Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et s'immobilisa. Loki se tourna vers elle, se postant dans son dos, empêchant toute espoir de fuite à la guerrière. Devant eux se trouvait Fenrir, les babines retroussées, les moustaches frémissante d'impatience. Sif, toujours immobile, n'osait pas dégainer les armes, de peur que le loup lui saute à la gorge. Loki sourit à nouveau. Elle était coincé. Elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur de haine dans le regard.

« Que fais tu au juste sale Jotun ? Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour me tendre un piège aussi grossier ?

\- Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête lorsque tu as embrassé Thor sous mes yeux.

\- Oh ça... Simple vengeance. Tu as dû te sentir impuissant lorsqu'il a intensifier le baiser. Pauvre petit Jotun... Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retourne donc à Jotunheim. Ta place est la bas, parmi les tiens.

\- Tu me fais vraiment pitié Sif... Tu cultives des rêves aussi enfantins... Le méchant rival qui retourne chez lui et toi qui finirait avec Thor, ton prince charmant. Réveille toi un peu petite Sif, on n'est pas dans un conte pour gamine.

\- Toi... Sale petit...»

La guerrière n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Fenrir lui sauta dessus, toutes griffes dehors, la bave aux lèvres. Sif se retrouva cloué au sol, sous le poids le l'animal. Le loup se mit à grogner d'un air menaçant. Loki s'agenouilla à côté de la guerrière en difficulté et lui chuchota quelques mots.

« Tu vois Sif... Tu te crois invincible mais en vérité, tu es faible... Ne t'approche plus de Thor ou je demanderai à Fenrir de t'arracher la gorge à coup de crocs. Est ce clair ?

\- Va te faire foutre, connard » cracha t-elle.

Loki soupira et se releva. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers en faisant signe au loup de lâcher la brune. Ils la laissèrent, avachi sur le sol parfaitement propre du couloir, sans même lui jeter un regard.

Loki passa la matinée avec la reine, à revoir certains tours de magie, faisant voler des objets, où bien en faisant disparaître certains.

« Loki..., commença Fregga. Tu es devenu un magicien puissant et je pense que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Je te remercie d'avoir été un élève aussi exemplaire

\- Je comprend ma reine... Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me prendre sous votre aile et d'avoir été un aussi bon mentor. Vous serez fière de moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas Loki. Si tu as le moindre souci ou la moindre question, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

\- Merci votre majesté... Euh... Fregga.»

La reine pouffa devant l'étourderie si ancienne de son élève. Elle le voyait encore comme le jeune garçon qui était arrivé à Asgard, complètement apeuré et non comme le jeune homme mature et séduisant qu'il était devenu. Elle le salua et Loki quitta la pièce.

Le noiraud retourna à ses appartements sans croiser ni Sif, ni Thor. En parlant du blond, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était introuvable, depuis l'attaque de Fenrir à l'arène plus précisément. Même si Loki le haïssait toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait le soir de la fête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Le loup l'aurait il blesser plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ? Pourtant Fregga n'en avait pas parlé... Pourquoi ? Thor ne lui courait plus après pour se faire pardonner... Aurai t-il abandonné ? C'était bizarre... Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du noiraud, qui n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. Il décida de rejoindre Fenrir qui était étendu dans son lit de coussin. Il s'agenouilla près de la tête du loup qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant sa mère s'approcher. Le loup releva le museau et regarda le noiraud puis s'étira.

« Maman... Je vais aller courir en forêt. Je reviens très vite. Tu devrais aussi aller te balader... Tu semble triste et inquiet...

\- D'accord Fenrir. Pourquoi n'emmène tu pas Sleipnir avec toi, ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Bonne idée maman » lui lança t-il en fonçant vers la porte.

Loki le regarda partir sans dire un mot puis se leva. Fenrir avait raison, il avait besoin d'aller respirer un peu d'air frais. Il se dirigea machinalement vers les jardins, là où le premier jour, il avait vu le pommier aux fruits dorés. L'arbre était toujours aussi magnifique, ses longues et fines branches s'élevaient vers le ciel, tel l'arbre Yggdrasil qui portait les 9 royaumes: Asgard, Jotunheim, Midgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim et Hellheim. Loki les avait appris par cœur. Les jardins étaient calmes, seul le chant des oiseaux brisait le silence. Ce calme était reposant. Il se dirigea vers un des bancs dorés, qui entourait une fontaine aux pierres blanches. L'eau miroitait sous le soleil, donnant à l'endroit un soupçon d'irréel. Loki allait s'asseoir quand une ombre se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sur le banc. Le noiraud étouffante un cri de surprise. Thor le tenait fermement par les épaules, ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Il semblait essoufflé.

« Thor ?

\- Lo-Loki... Je suis désolé...

\- Pour le baiser avec Sif ?, demanda le mage énervé.

\- Oui... Je sais bien que l'excuse de l'alcool n'est pas valable avec toi. Mais je t'en supplie... Pardonne moi... Je ferais tout pour obtenir ton pardon...

\- Ts. Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne recommencera pas ?

\- Je promet sur Asgard que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais.

\- Bon... Je t'accorde une deuxième chance... Mais c'est la dernière.

\- Merci Loki. Je te jure que je ne te ferai plus jamais du mal comme je l'ai fait.

\- Bien. Alors tu es pardonné...» lui lança Loki d'un air sévère, afin que l'information passe.

Mais au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Ils s'étaient réconciliés et Thor lui avait jurer fidélité jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'y avait plus que Sif. Le mauvais tour que lui réservait le noiraud se mettait petit à petit en place dans sa tête. La farce allait être méchante et immonde mais elle l'a mérité. Le blond tenait toujours le mage par les épaules et Loki lui lança demanda de le lâcher, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Le noiraud détaillant le visage de celui dont il avait si confiance. Ses traits étaient crispés mais un air de soulagement flottait sur son visage. Loki avait souffert mais la colère du mage avait aussi fait souffrir l'Asgardien. Ils restèrent silencieux, face à face, pendant de longues minutes, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, Thor prit la parole d'une voix hésitante, presque inaudible.

« Loki... Il y a une foire en ville cette semaine... Voudrais tu y aller avec moi ?, demanda le blond timidement.

\- Pourquoi pas, lui répondit le noiraud après une courte hésitation, pour cacher à l'Asgardien la joie qu'il éprouvait suite à cette demande.

\- Ça te dirais d'y aller maintenant ? Nous avons encore le temps avant que la nuit tombe...

\- D'accord, allons y ! »

Les deux princes se dirigèrent à toute allure vers les écuries. Une fois leurs chevaux sanglés, ils s'élancèrent au galop vers la ville. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs rues qui étaient complètement inconnue au jeune mage mais Thor semblait connaître ces chemins. Après une dizaines de minutes, ils arrivèrent à la foire. Des immenses cages grisâtres étaient disposées partout et de nombreux animaux exotiques y étaient enfermés, à la vue des spectateurs. De nombreux objets s'entassaient dans des vitrines, tous étaient étranges et inconnus au noiraud, qui les contemplait avec curiosité. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un des stands, où demeurait de nombreux œufs pétrifié dans la pierre. Loki descendit de cheval et se pencha pour les observait de plus près. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années surveillait le stand et remarqua les deux princes.

« Un de ces objets vous intéresse, mon prince ?, demanda le vieil homme à Loki.

\- Oui, lui répondit il, celui ci en particulier. Il est magnifique... De quel animal s'agit il ?

\- C'est un œuf de serpent géant, mon prince.

\- Combien coûte t-il ?, demanda Thor en fixant le marchand.

\- Quel prix conviendrait à votre majesté ?

\- Disons... 500. Cela vous convient ?, lui proposa le blond.

\- Votre prix est le mien. Cet œuf est à vous, dit il en tendant la grosse pierre à Loki.

\- Merci beaucoup » dit Loki au marchand, tout en s'éloignant à la suite du blond, l'œuf précieusement serré contre son cœur.

Ils arpentèrent encore une bonne heure la foire avant de retourner au palais. Une fois leurs chevaux laissés aux soins des écuyers et des palefreniers, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Loki et se regardèrent sans dire un seul mot.

« Je... Je voulais te remercier pour l'œuf...

\- De rien Loki... Te voir heureux me rend heureux... On se voit demain ?, demanda le blond timidement.

\- Bien sûr, le rassura le noiraud d'un sourire.

\- Bon... Alors je te laisse... Bonne nuit Loki.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Thor » lui répondit il en déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du blond, qui resta immobile, surpris par la marque d'affection du mage, qui en profita pour filer dans sa chambre.

Une fois seul, Loki s'approcha de son bureau et d'un revers de bras, poussa les livres et les papiers qui le recouvrait, laissant un peu de place pour l'œuf de serpent géant qu'il tenait toujours contre son cœur. Il posa délicatement son trésor et le regarda de plus près. La coquille était d'un vert sombre, semblable aux yeux du noiraud. L'œuf n'avait aucune imperfection, sa coquille était parfaitement lisse. Loki pas sa un doigt dessus. Seul le froid qui émanait de l'œuf trahissait sa pétrification, un froid glacial, semblable à celui de Jotunheim. Le noiraud soupira. Il était épuisé... Toute les péripéties de la journée avait drainé son énergie mais il se sentait plus léger, comme si un poids immense s'était soudain volatilisé. Thor et lui s'étaient réconciliés. Tout aller mieux. Il se sentait heureux.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Fenrir vient gratter à la porte et Loki alla lui ouvrir. Mais le loup géant n'était pas revenu seul au palais. A ses côtés se tenait Sleipnir, dont les sabots grattaient le sol nerveusement. Le palais lui était inconnu. En voyant le jeune cheval aux 8 huit pattes, le noiraud équarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Fenrir ! Que fait Sleipnir ici ?

\- Il voulait venir te voir. Il en a marre d'être aux écuries. Il n'aime pas être loin de toi..., lui appris le loup.

\- S'il te plaît maman... Je veux être avec toi moi aussi... Promis, je serais sage..., suppliant Sleipnir

\- D'accord..., soupira Loki. C'est vrai que tu devrais être avec moi et non aux écuries... Je suis désolé Sleipnir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave maman... Fenrir m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien ces temps ci, alors je ne t'en veut pas.

\- Merci... Entrez.»

Les deux animaux entrèrent dans la spacieuse chambre. Loki sortit des étagères d'autres coussins pour agrandir le lit de Fenrir, afin qu'il puisse y accueillir Sleipnir. Les deux bêtes se blottirent l'une contre l'autre sur le matelas moelleux. Loki rejoignit le sien. Lui aussi aimerait se blottir contre Thor.  
Ses paupières se fermèrent et son esprit rejoignit le royaume des songes, où l'attendait Morphée.

Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar avait perturbé son sommeil. Dans son songe, une serpent géant sifflait, sa longue langue faisant vibrer l'air et les sons. Il se tenait devant Loki, le surplombant de sa grandeur. Ses écailles étaient d'un vert envoûtant, le même que les yeux du prince des glaces...  
Le noiraud se frotta les yeux et jeta un regard vers son bureau. L'œuf y était toujours, identique à celui d'hier. Loki se leva sans un bruit et s'approcha silencieusement du bureau. Il posa un doigt sur l'œuf et le fit glisser jusqu'à la base. Un froid mordant lui saisit le doigt. Le noiraud fut un pas en arrière et soupira. Soudain une idée lui traversa la tête. Il se dirigea sur la pointe des tête vers la grande bibliothèque, pleine à craquer de grimoires. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent un livre en particulier, qu'il trouva après une longue minute de recherche. Dans la pénombre, il retourna sur son lit et alluma une bougie, qu'il approcha prudemment des pages jaunies du grimoire. Il le feuilletant rapidement: empoisonnement... Non. Invisibilité... Non plus. Ah ! Pétrification. Loki commença à lire les formules et fini par trouver celle qui lui fallait, il allait pouvoir redonner à l'œuf son aspect d'origine. Il s'approcha de nouveau du bureau et posa le grimoire ouvert à gauche de l'œuf ensorcelé. Silencieusement, il récita la formule et sa magie couleur émeraude jaillit de ses mains, éclairant la pièce. La fumée verte tourna autour de la coquille pendant plusieurs secondes puis fini par la traverser, replongent la chambre dans l'obscurité. Loki posa prudemment un doigt sur l'œuf. Il était devenu tiède. La pétrification avait disparue. Le noiraud poussa un bâillement et retourna se coucher, fier de son sortilège et de sa réussite, espérant pouvoir gagner encore quelques heures de sommeil.

Un craquement résonna dans la chambre, réveillant Loki dans un sursaut. Fenrir, qui s'était aussi éveillé, poussa un grognement inquiet. Le noiraud jeta des regards inquiets dans la pièce, cherchant la provenance du bruit. Un deuxième craquements résonna. Loki tourna la tête vers son bureau. L'œuf était parcouru de deux fissures fines. Un autre craquement retentit et une nouvelle craquelure apparu sur la coquille. Le mage se leva d'un bond en envoyant valser ses couvertures et se précipita vers le grand bureau de bois précieux. L'œuf s'inclina légèrement et les fissures s'agrandirent de nouveau. L'oeuf de serpent allait éclore. La coquille craqua et un museau recouvert d'écailles en jaillit pensant une courte seconde avant de replonger à l'intérieur de l'œuf. Fenrir et Sleipnir avaient rejoint le mage près du bureau.

« Maman... Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ça me fait peur..., avoua Sleipnir, en tremblant.

\- C'est un œuf de serpent géant que Thor m'a offert à la foire.

\- Tu n'est plus en colère contre lui ?, demanda Fenrir.

\- Non... Il s'est excusé et nous sommes aller à la foire. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus...

\- Ce n'est pas grave maman. Mais il faut peut être faire quelque chose pour l'œuf non ?

\- Oui, tu as raison Sleipnir. Va me chercher de la paille bien sèche. Quand à toi Fenrir, va me chercher quelques souris mais essaye de ne pas les tuer.

\- D'accord maman » répondirent les deux animaux en même temps.

La petite tête du serpent sortit à nouveau, ses écailles vertes luisant dans la lumière croissante de l'aube. Fenrir et Sleipnir se précipitèrent hors de la chambre. Loki se pencha vers le petit reptile, essayant de se rappeler se qu'il avait appris aux sujets des serpents. Ces reptiles géants étaient très intelligents. Ils pouvaient avaler un cheval entier. Dressés, ils étaient affectueux, à condition que l'on prennent soin d'eux. Le petit serpent commença à ramper difficilement hors de sa coquille. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais sa langue fourchue battait l'air frénétiquement, à la découverte de ce qui l'entourait. Fenrir et Sleipnir déboulèrent dans la chambre à toute vitesse, l'objet de leur quête dans leur gueule. Le noiraud attrapa la paille que lui tendait le cheval à huit pattes et forma un petit nid douillet. Il attrapa délicatement le petit reptile qui continuer d'agiter sa langue dans un sifflement aigu et le déposa dans la paille chaude. Il se saisit des souris qui remuait encore dans la gueule du loup géant et en tua une. Il la tendit au serpent qui la reniflant, passant sa langue fourchue dessus. Il l'avala doucement sans la mâcher. Une fois la proie dans son estomac, le reptile s'enroula sur lui même. Loki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le serpent avait l'air repu et en pleine forme. L'animal tourna la tête vers lui, ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux et le regarda, ses pupilles se réduisant en deux fentes étroites. L'intelligence brillait dans le regard doré du reptile.

« Es tu ma maman ?, siffla l'animal.

\- Euh... Oui, répondit Loki, surprit que le serpent sache parler dès sa naissance. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je n'en ai pas... Quel nom me donne tu maman ?

\- Euh... Pourquoi pas Jormungrandr ?

\- Jormungrandr, répéta le reptile, pensif. Oui, j'aime bien ce nom. Désormais, je m'appelle Jormungrandr.

\- Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise, lui sourit le noiraud.

\- Et eux, qui sont ils ?, demanda Jormungrandr en tournant sa tête recouverte d'écailles vers le loup géant et le cheval à huit pattes.

\- Ce sont tes grands frères, Fenrir et Sleipnir».

Le serpent salua le cheval et le loup d'un signe de tête, qu'ils lui rendirent. Jormungrandr jeta un regard dans la chambre. Loki tendit une main vers lui et le reptile y grimpa, s'enroulant autour des doigts fin du mage. Le prince aux cheveux corbeau et ses trois fils se dirigèrent vers la porte et s'élancent dans les couloirs du grand palais doré.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki laissa le loup géant ainsi que le cheval à huit pattes dans les grands jardins royaux du palais asgardien. Jormungrandr enroulé autour de son cou, le jeune mage traversait les couloirs à la recherche du prince blond. Il voulait passer un peu de temps avec Thor car la dispute qu'ils avaient eu les avaient séparés trop longtemps au goût du noiraud. À présent, l'héritier du royaume éternelle et lui passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais pour l'instant, malgré tout les efforts de Loki, Thor était introuvable. Le noiraud poussa un soupir rageur. Où pouvais donc être le guerrier blond ? S'il le trouvait avec cette peste de Sif, ils allaient passer un très mauvais quart d'heure ! Loki marchait d'un pas rapide, jormungrandr faisant siffler l'air, sa langue fourchue battant de haut en bas sans s'arrêter. Le noiraud tourna à l'angle d'un couloir lorsqu'il percutant quelqu'un. Le mage s'écrasa par terre puis leva la tête vers la personne dans qui il avait foncé. Le roi Odin, père de tout, se tenait devant lui, son long sceptre royal doré dans sa main droite.  
« Ex-excusez moi, mon roi...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Loki. Cela m'arrange que tu me soi rentrer dedans car je te cherchais.  
\- Pourquoi donc mon roi ?  
\- Cela fait des mois que tu es arrivé à Asgard, tu as eu le temps de t'habituer à notre mode de vie et à nos coutume, de faire connaissance avec mon fils, de vous rapprocher, de te faire des amis et je pense qu'il est temps de penser à votre mariage.  
\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Euh... Je veux dire... Ne croyez vous pas que se soit encore un peu tôt pour penser à nos fiançailles ? Ne pourriez vous pas nous accorder encore un ou deux mois ?  
\- Malheureusement non... Votre mariage est notre priorité. Laufrey presse la demande. Je voudrais savoir si vos traditions demandent un événement spécial lors des mariage et si c'est le cas, dit moi ce que je dois préparer pour l'occasion.  
\- Oui... En effet, il y a la purification. Cela consiste à présenter un bain rempli d'eau glacée au futur mariés pour qu'ils s'y purifie. Il faudrait une salle sans trop de décoration, assez vaste pour accueillir la famille royale de Jotunheim, ainsi qu'un grand bassin au centre, si possible. Ma mère amènera le reste.  
\- Bien, je dois avoir ce qu'il te faut. Mais changeons de sujet... Tu cherchais Thor ?  
\- Euh... Oui... Mais comment le savais vous ?  
\- Quand tu fonces à cette vitesse dans le palais, c'est que tu cherches mon fils.  
\- En effet » pouffa le noiraud.

Il remercia et salua le vieux roi Asgardien et fila vers la chambre du blond. Thor apparut dans son champ de vision, alors que celui ci sortait de ses appartements. Le blond tourna la tête dans la direction de Loki lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver. Il lui lança un sourire mi radieux, mi gêné.  
« Bonjour Loki... As tu vu mon père ? Il te cherchait.  
\- Oui, je l'ai, disons rencontré, dans le couloir tout à l'heure, répondit le noiraud avec un petit rire. Il m'a parlé de notre mariage. Il t'en a aussi parlé ?  
\- Oui, il venait de quitter ma chambre lorsque tu l'as croisé. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... Je trouve que c'est un peu tôt... Mais si nos deux royaumes veulent que le mariage soit pour bientôt, alors ce sera le cas. Nous ne pouvons rien n'y faire... Qu'en penses tu ?  
\- Je trouve aussi que c'est un peu tôt... Mais si la demande est aussi pressante que me l'a fait comprendre Odin, alors nous n'avons pas le choix.  
\- Oui. Vas tu porter une tenue de Jotunheim ou une tenue d'Asgard ?  
\- Comme le veux ma mère, je vais revêtir la tunique de mariage traditionnelle de mon royaume. Laufrey va bientôt l'envoyer à Asgard par l'intermédiaire du Bifrost.  
\- Je suis pressé de la voir !  
\- Seulement lorsque nous nous marierons. Pas avant.  
\- Mais...  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais, rit Loki en voyant la déception sur le visage de son futur époux. Tu verras ma tenue de mariage lorsqu'il le faudra et pas avant. Viens, allons nous promener.  
\- Attends Loki... Odin t'a t-il parlé de la cérémonie qui précède les noces ?  
\- Il y a une cérémonie ? Non... Il ne m'a pas mis au courant... De quoi s'agit il ?  
\- Les futurs mariés doivent passer deux journées dans la forêt, dans une maison, située dans la partie la plus sacrée. Ils partent à l'aube et reviennent avec le coucher du soleil, récita le blond, comme s'il récitait par cœur une leçon.  
\- Oh... Je n'étais pas du tout au courant de cette tradition. Mais soit. Doit on prévoir quelque chose ?  
\- Les domestiques prévoient nos provisions. Emporté juste ton sceptre, ainsi qu'un ou deux grimoires pour passer le temps entre deux promenades ou tâches.  
\- D'accord » lui répondit le noiraud dans un sourire.

Les deux princes se dirigèrent main dans la main vers les grands jardins royaux parsemés de fleurs blanches et dorées.  
Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, Thor et Loki se séparent le soir venu. Le noiraud en avait profité pour présenter au blond Jormungrandr, qui était resté autour de son cou.

Le lendemain matin, un peu avant l'aube, Loki se hâtait de préparer ses affaires puis confia Fenrir, Sleipnir et Jormungrandr à Odin et Fregga, et leur fit promettre de se tenir tranquilles. Une fois leurs préparatifs terminés et leurs montures sellés, ils partirent en direction de la forêt, encore grande étendue sombre dans le ciel teinté de rose et de rouge. Black et Astra trottaient tranquillement à travers les arbres à l'écorce sombre, faisant claquer leurs sabots sur le sol parsemé de feuilles vertes et brunes et d'herbe tendre, recouvertes de rosée. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, perchés sur les plus basses branches des géants de la forêt, leurs chants se mélangeant pour former une douce mélodie mystérieuse et hypnotisante. Loki tendait l'oreille, savourant chaque chant et le sifflement du vent dans les feuilles, tel un orchestre de violons, invisible. Thor, à ses côtés, essayait de prendre des repères pour le chemin du retour, en vain. Ils cheminaient déjà depuis une bonne heure, à l'ombre des branches, qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, tel des conquérants des cieux. Leur avancée semblait s'être figé dans le temps, les arbres, tous semblables les uns aux autres, les emprisonnant dans cette forêt à la fois mystérieuse et hostile. Loki poussa un petit soupir et regarda Thor, chevauchant à ses côtés.  
« Dis moi Thor... Le chemin est il encore long ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mon Loki... Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin... Mais je sens que l'on approche.  
\- Si tu le dis..., soupira le noiraud en reportant son regard émeraude sur la cime des arbres, haute et majestueuse. Les minutes passaient, infiniment longues et la clairière sacrée était toujours invisible aux yeux des futurs époux. Loki commençait à sentir l'impatience et l'énervement monter en lui, quand, parmi les arbres, une douce lumière apparut. Elle semblait irréelle, comme tout droit sortit d'un songe. Thor dirigea sa monture vers la source de cette lumière suivit de près par Loki, qui avait les yeux équarquillé par la surprise. Devant lui s'ouvrait une clairière immense et en son centre, s'élevait une petite maison fleurie en bois sombre. Le blond arrête son cheval devant la demeure et descendit de selle. Loki, quand à lui, préféra rester sur sa monture en attendant que son prince Asgardien ai inspectait la bâtisse. Loki leva la tête. La maison était adossé à un immense chêne aux feuilles d'un vert pâle, épuisées page le temps. La cime du géant centenaire s'élevait au dessus de toutes les autres, comme si elle les gouvernait.  
Thor ressortit la tête de la maison, un sourire radieux sur le visage.  
« La maison est en très bonne état. Descend donc de Black et viens visiter.  
\- D'accord, lui répondit le noiraud en sautant de sa monture.  
\- Suis moi » lui dit le blond en tendant une main accueillante vers Loki.

Le noiraud attrapa la main qui lui était offerte et suivit Thor dans la demeure. Elle était spacieuse et une douce lumière traversait les fenêtres, éclairant la maison d'un douce lumière reposante. Loki passa un doigt distrait sur la table de la salle à manger. Le salon était assez grand. Un sofa d'un blanc immaculé, ainsi que deux fauteuils de la même teinte, occupaient la pièce. Une petite table basse en bois claire se tenait au milieu de la salle. Un tapis brodé de fils dorés et argentés reposait sur le sol. Près de la fenêtre, s'élevait une immense bibliothèque remplit à craquer de livres et de bibelot. Loki s'approcha de l'étagère et passa un doigt sur la reliure poussiéreuse des vieux grimoires aux pages jaunies. Thor appela le noiraud pour lui faire visiter l'étage. Loki le rejoignit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent en haut. L'étage était aussi spacieux que le rez-de-chaussée. Il était séparé en 2 pièces. La première était une chambre à coucher doté d'une grande lucarne cintrée qui laissait entrer les rayons du soleil. Contre le mur, en face de la porte, reposait un grand lit, à la mode asgardienne, recouvert de multiples couvertures fauves et dorées. Aux côtés du lit se trouvait une armoire en bois noble et aux portes décorées de feuilles d'argent. La deuxième pièce était une salle de bain, presque aussi imposante que la chambre. Une baignoire de forme circulaire entièrement blanche reposait au centre de la pièce. Autour, de nombreux meubles contenaient des serviettes soyeuses et de multiples flacons de parfums. Au plafond, une immense fenêtre circulaire laissait passer une alvéole de lumière, se reflétant sur les parois de la baignoire. Loki afficha un sourire satisfait. La maison était agréable et ils allaient être que tout les deux pendant deux jours, sans aucune Sif pour les déranger.

Le noiraud redescendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de sa monture et commença à déballer ses affaires. Après les avoir déposés à l'entrée de la demeure, il décida de faire le tour de la bâtisse et du vieux chêne centenaire. L'écorce de l'arbre était rugueuse, frottant contre la paume ouverte du mage. Le vent s'engouffrait dans une cavité au sein même du tronc noueux. Loki décida d'aller voir de plus près le trou creusé dans le bois noir et commença, à l'aide de ses dagues, à grimper le long du tronc, les branches les plus basses lui servant de prise. Ses pieds glissèrent à plusieurs reprises des prises sur lesquelles il était agrippé, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Il se balançait désormais à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Il s'arrêta sur une énorme branche et regarda en contrebas. Il vit Thor qui continuait de décharger leurs affaires. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer la disparition du mage aux yeux émeraudes. À cette hauteur, le prince Asgardien semblait minuscule. Loki porta son regard sur l'endroit où s'engouffrait le vent. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres au dessus de lui. Le noiraud continua sa difficile ascension, s'agrippant comme il le pouvait aux branches. Après quelques minutes et un dernier effort, il atteint le rebord du gouffre. Il était si sombre que le mage n'en voyait pas le fond. Une voix, à travers le sifflement aigu du vent, lui parvint. Thor criait son nom, s'étant enfin aperçut de sa disparition. Loki poussa un petit soupir. Le blond était adorable mais des fois, il l'exaspèrait un petit peu... Le noiraud redescendit en sautant de branche en branche, aussi agile et adroit qu'un félin. Une fois en bas, il se dirigea vers le blond, qui en l'apercevant, se dirigea vers lui.  
« Loki ?! Où étais tu ? J'ai cru que tu avais disparu..., s'exclama Thor, à la fois paniqué et soulagé.  
\- Il y avait un creux très profond entre les ranches de l'arbre. J'étais juste partit voir..., se défendit le noiraud en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
\- Tu aurais pu tomber et te faire mal... Tu ne t'ai pas fais mal ?  
\- Thor... Pour qui me prends tu voyons ? Je ne suis pas une pauvre créature sans défense ! Je sais me défendre et je suis tout à fait capable de grimper dans un arbre sans me faire mal !, répondit Loki avec un ton agressif.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Excuse moi..., dit doucement le mage en voyant la mine attristé de son futur époux. Je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je t'assure, tout va bien, je suis capable de me débrouiller seul...  
\- D'accord... »

Loki passa une main dans les cheveux de Thor et déposa un baiser sur l'arête du menton du blond, espérant lui rendre le sourire, ce qui marcha à merveille. Son enthousiasme retrouvé, l'Asgardien entraîna le noiraud dans la maison.  
Les deux princes avaient passé leur journée à se promener parmi les géants de la forêts, sous les cimes immenses, aux feuilles d'un vert pur, traversant de temps en temps des ruisseaux à l'eau translucide et scintillante comme les étoiles. Ils croisèrent de nombreux animaux qui les regardaient passer avec curiosité, nullement effrayés. Ils retournèrent à leur demeure alors que le soleil se couchait dans leur dos, projetant des lueurs rougeâtres et orangées, d'une infinie douceur. Alors qu'ils bossaient leur montures, les premières étoiles se mirent à briller dans le ciel, éclairant les cieux de leurs scintillements argentés.

Loki se jeta sur le sofa en poussant un long soupir d'épuisement. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment: à quoi servait cet isolement ? À permettre aux futurs mariés d'être un peu seul ? Tout les couples royaux Asgardiens avaient ils du mal à être seul à seul ? Le noiraud ferma les yeux, ralentissant le rythme de sa respiration. Thor vint briser sa courte méditation en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le mage tourna la tête vers le prince blond, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Il inspira le parfum enivrant de Thor. Loki roi rit d'où émet les yeux, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de l'Asgardien et lui offrit un magnifique sourire, à la fois protecteur et séduisant. Le blond le lui renvoya en appuyant sa tête sur son poing. Loki approcha s'approcha de son prince et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thor l'intensifia en attirant davantage le noiraud contre lui, passant sa main sur la nuque du mage. Ils se séparèrent dans un soupir de plaisir. Les lèvres, l'odeur, le contact et la chaleur de l'Asgardien avait manqué au prince des glaces. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Thor et se mit sur lui, à califourchon. Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Thor enlaça le noiraud par la taille et l'attira vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leur deux torses soient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Thor souleva Loki et celui ci croisa ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. L'Asgardien transporta le prince des glaces jusqu'au lit où il le déposa avec délicatesse. Loki passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Thor et lui retira. Thor imitation le geste de son prince aux cheveux corbeau. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en caleçon, enlacés sur le grand lit. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues passaient passionnément sur le corps de l'autre. Thor recouvrait chaque parcelle de la peau de Loki de baisers. Sous son contact, le prince des glaces poussait des soupirs d'aise. Ses yeux émeraudes lui sait d'une lueur de plaisir. Il demandait silencieusement du regard d'en avoir plus. Thor remarqua sa demande et intensifia ses caresses. Leur échange continua une bonne partie de la nuit, la lune veillant sur eux depuis les vastes cieux couleur encre.

Le soleil transperça le ciel de ses puissants rayons lumineux, teintant le ciel d'un rose pâle et d'un orange vif. Une lumière douce traversa les rideaux et éclairage le visage des deux amants. Loki ouvrit une œil encore voilé par le sommeil. Il s'étira, tel un chat, puis porta son regard sur son prince blond, encore endormi à ses côtés. Sans le réveiller, il se leva, enfila un pantalon et descendit dans le salon. La pièce était baigné d'une lumière douce, presque irréelle. Le noiraud ouvrit la fenêtre et respiration profondément l'air frais et rempli de senteurs des bois, des feuilles et des fleurs sauvages. Un craquement retentit derrière lui et Loki aperçu Thor, les yeux encore rétréci par le sommeil, descendant les escaliers. Le noiraud s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le blond enlaça le mage par la taille et enfoui son menton dans les cheveux sombre de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant de longues minutes, savourant le contact et la chaleur de l'autre avant de se séparer pour préparer leur journée.

La journée passa très vite et les deux princes furent bientôt obligés de reprendre la route du palais royal, laissant derrière eux ce petit nid d'intimité et de joie. Ils traversèrent la forêt, qui leur était maintenant devenue familière et accueillante. Après une longue heure de chevauchée, le château doré apparut a l'horizon, perçant les cieux de sa grandeur et de sa puissance. Loki poussa un soupir. Ils allaient retrouver la cour bruyante et avide de ragots du palais, remplaçant le calme de la forêt, calme qu'il affectionnait tant. Thor, à ses côtés, lui lança un sourire encourageant, comprenant son ressentiment. Ils mirent leurs montures au galop et traversèrent la ville, salués par les habitants qui croisaient leur route. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le somptueux palais asgardien, aux reflets de feu. Les gardes les saluèrent et les escortèrent jusqu'aux salons royaux où les attendait le roi Odin, père de toute chose. À leur arrivée, il se leva du sofa couleur crème aux bordures dorées où il était assis et s'approcha des deux princes.  
« Loki, Thor, bon retour au palais. Loki, ta famille est arrivée. Le mariage est avancé... Il est pour demain.»  
Le noiraud et le blond se jetèrent un regard angoissé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que la fin vous conviendra. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et je pourrait peut être écrire une fin différente de l'originale (la mienne est peu être un peu trop cucu la praline u).**

 **Eh bien je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux domestiques escortèrent Loki à travers les couloirs. Le cœur du noiraud battait à la chamade, à la fois d'excitation et de peur. Ils allaient se marier ! Mais serait il à la hauteur de la tâche qu'on lui avait confié ? Ils entrèrent dans une vaste pièce. Au centre se trouvait sa mère Laufey. Autour s'entassaient des dizaines de tenues, certaines asgardiennes, mais la plupart provenaient de Jotunheim. Le roi des glaces fit signe à son fils d'approcher.  
« Loki... Comme tu le vois, le grand jour est arrivé.  
\- Oui.  
\- Odin et moi avons apporté de nombreuses tenues de cérémonie. Il faut que tu sois splendide pour ton mariage. Allez, fin de la discussions. Passons aux essayages !»  
Le noiraud hocha la tête et commença à parcourir les différents vêtements de son regard émeraude.

L'heure du mariage approchait à grand pas. Thor se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la salle des festivités. Il avait hâte de revoir son prince des glaces. Ils avaient dû se séparer pour aller choisir leurs tenues. Le stress l'avait tout de suite saisit. La présence de Loki le calmait. Il poussa un soupir puis se ressaisit et entra dans la grande salle où les convives commençaient déjà à prendre place. Le blond avait revêtu une armure argenté et une cape rouge sang flottait majestueusement derrière lui, lui donnant l'allure d'un roi. Ses bottes en cuir noir claquaient sur le tapis vermeille qui s'étendait sur le sol, tel un long chemin menant jusqu'à l'autel.  
Tous les invités étaient maintenant réunis dans la grande salle. La cour de Laufey se tenaient à l'écart du reste de l'assemblée, sûrement mal à l'aise d'être au milieu de tout ces asgardiens. L'inquiétude et le stress assaillirent le prince. Et si le mariage ne se passait pas correctement ? Et si il n'était pas à la hauteur de la tâche qu'on lui confiait ?  
Alors qu'il remuant ses pensées inquiétantes, le silence s'abattit sur la salle. La cérémonie asgardienne précédant les noces allait commencer.

De son côté, Loki se préparait au bain de purification. Il avait revêtu une tunique sombre brodé de fils d'un bleu glacial ou de blanc pur. La pièce de tissu lui arrivait presque au genoux. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et retenus noués par un ruban blanc. Autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles pendaient des blacelets et des chaînettes d'or blanc, scintillants de milles feux. Sur son front, un diadème du même métal précieux reposait, accroché à ses cornes, lui donnant l'apparence d'un roi.  
Au milieu de la pièce, un bain, creusé dans le sol, scintillait doucement, projetant des reflets sur les murs. La surface de l'eau semblait magique, comme si en le traversant, on tomberait dans un monde parallèle. Loki s'approcha du bassin et y plongea un pied. Contre toute attente, le bain était chaud, malgré ses teintes glaciales. Le noiraud avança jusqu'au centre et ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'eau lui arriva à la taille. Des serviteurs Jotuns s'approchèrent du bord et déposèrent des pétales de lys sur la surface de l'eau. Elles glissèrent jusqu'à Loki, comme si elles flottaient au dessus du bassin. Loki inspira profondément et s'immergea entièrement. Il entendait des murmures flous, déformé par l'eau qui avait envahit ses oreilles, mais il savait que sa mère Laufey récitait les paroles sacrées. Selon la tradition, la personne a purifier devait rester la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que les dites sacrés soient finis d'être récités. Loki se concentrait afin de ne pas faire de mou émet inutile. Les murmures continuait, comme infinis. L'air allait commençait à lui manquer. Depuis combien de temps était-il sous l'eau ? Quelques secondes ? Ou bien une minutes. Soudain les murmures sacrés s'arrêtèrent et Loki traversa la surface de l'eau, ses cheveux sombres dégoulinant d'eau. Il inspira profondément, sa respiration saccadé par le manque d'air. Ses yeux émeraudes cherchèrent le visage du roi des glaces. Un sourire rempli de fierté et de soulagement éclairait le visage bleuté de Laufey. Loki sortit du bassin et les domestiques jetèrent une serviette sur ses épaules.  
Loki le savait. A présent qu'il avait traversé le bain de la purification, les noces allaient commencer.

La salle des fêtes était remplie d'invités et tout s'était assis sur leurs chaises, face à l'autel. Thor, dans son armure étincelante, se tenait droit, essayant de paraître serein. Mais en réalité il était impatient. D'une minutes à l'autre, son prince ses glaces allait surgir par la grande porte. Il serait sûrement magnifique dans sa tenue Jotunienne. Il chercha du regard ses amis, espérant trouver en eux du réconfort. Son regard croisa en premier celui de Fandral. Silencieusement, il lui intimait d'un signe de tête de rester calme. Tout allait bien se passait. Volstagg et Hogun lui indiquait de même. Quand a Sif, son regard ne trahissait que haine et jalousie. Thor poussa un soupir discret. Pourvu que la guerrière brune ne tente rien... Le blond porta son regard sur la porte, toujours fermée. Mais que faisait Loki ? Il allait finir par être en retard... Soudain, comme pour le contredire, la porte s'ouvrit et Loki apparut. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux était décoré de fils d'or et repoussés en arrière. Un diadème sertit d'un magnifique saphir étincelait sur son front bleuté. De nombreux anneaux avaient été passés autour de ses cornes et elles avaient été soupoudré de poussière d'or. Autour de son buste était entrelacés des tissus blanc et bleu dont les extrémités traînaient derrière lui tel une cape. Il portait une tunique d'un bleu sombre et profond, fendu au niveau des jambes. À ses poignets cliquetait des petites chaînettes et à ses chevilles pendait des anneaux représentant des serpents entremêlés. Loki avança d'un pas assuré vers l'autel où se trouvait déjà Thor, sa démarche féline faisant s'entrechoquer ses bijoux. Il se plaça aux côtés du prince asgardien et les futures mariés se tournèrent vers Odin, qui présidait la cérémonie. Le vieux roi regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes, un sourire ravi éclairant son visage.  
« Nous allons aujourd'hui célébrer l'union de l'héritier d'Asgard avec l'héritier au trône de Jotunheim, commença le roi. Loki Laufeyson, souhaites tu épouser Thor Odinson ici présent ?  
\- Oui je le veux, répondit le noiraud d'une voix claire.  
\- Thor Odinson, continua Odin, souhaites tu épouser Loki Laufeyson ici présent ?  
\- Oui je le veux, répondit Thor en jetant un regard doux.  
\- Que ceux qui sont contre cette union le dise ou se taisent à jamais.»  
Thor serra les dents. Pourvu que Sif se tienne tranquille. Loki jeta un regard à la brune qui contre toute attente, resta silencieuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard dans le vide.  
« Alors, Loki, Thor, je vous déclare dès aujourd'hui unis pour l'éternité et à jamais. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.»  
Loki posa ses lèvres sur celle de Thor, encore sous le choc de l'émotion, ne sachant quoi faire. Les deux mariés se séparèrent dans une soupir de joie et se tournèrent vers l'assemblée. Tel le tonnerre s'abattant sur la salle, les applaudissements faisait trembler le sol. Maintenant dans la main, les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent la salle en émoi, sous une pluie de pétale multicolores.  
Tous se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle où un énorme banquet avait été préparé. Les festivités commençait quand le jeune couple ouvrait la danse. Alors que Thor discutait avec son père, Loki partit a la recherche de Fandral. Il le trouva en compagnie de Volstagg, Hogun et Sif. Il s'approcha d'eux, ignorant magistralement la brune qui lui lançait des regards meurtriers.  
« Félicitations pour ton mariage, commença Fandral en voyant le noiraud s'approcher.  
\- Merci, lui répondit Loki avec un sourire.  
\- Vous étiez magnifiques tout les deux, continua Fandral.  
\- Oui c'est vrai, soutint Volstagg.  
\- LOKI ! »  
Thor l'appelait. Ils devaient ouvrir le bal. Le noiraud salua ses amis d'un signe de main et partit rejoindre son fiancé. Thor l'attendait près d'Odin. Loki saisit la main que lui tendait le blond et ils se placèrent au centre de la salle. Les convives s'écartèrent pour leur laisser la place, formant un cercle autour des fiancés. Le noiraud se mit face à Thor et la musique s'éleva dans les airs. Maintenant dans la main, ils commencèrent à tournoyer gracieusement. C'était magique. Loki avait l'impression de flotter au dessus du sol. Le prince des glaces plongea son regard dans celui de Thor, savourant l'instant. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les deux princes étaient essoufflés mais heureux. Ils se séparèrent sous les applaudissements du public, qui n'avait rien perdu de leur prestation. Les deux fiancés se séparèrent et plongèrent dans la foule, Thor à la recherche de sa mère et de son père et Loki à la recherche de Laufey. Le noiraud slalomait entre les convives. Une chevelure brune s'approchait de lui. Loki poussa un long soupir. Que lui voulait elle encore ? Sif planta son regard dans le sien.

« Oh... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire tout à l'heure... On aurait dit un souillon en train de danser auprès d'un prince. Ta tenue est juste immonde. Les vêtements asgardiens sont bien mieux... Mais vous les Jotuns, vous n'avez aucun sens du goût.  
\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Tu es tombée bien bas Sif... C'est pitoyable... Je te prendrai presque en pitié, la taille Loki.  
\- Va te faire mettre, cracha la guerrière en s'éloignant.  
\- Elle est têtue... Il faut croire que mon avertissement de la dernière fois n'a pas suffit... » pensa le noiraud tout haut.  
Loki fit demi tour et partit rejoindre Thor, légèrement agacé. Tant pis, il irait voir sa mère plus tard... Le prince blond se tenait sur la plate-forme qui surplombait la piste de danse. Accoudé à la balustrade, il regardait les gens danser. Le noiraud le rejoignit, sa cape de couleur froide traînant derrière lui. Arrivé à ses côtés, il saisit délicatement la main de Thor.  
« Sif est encore venue t'embêter ? Je vous ai vus...  
\- Oh. Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas.  
\- Que t'a t-elle dit cette fois ?  
\- Rien d'intéressant, feigna Loki en détournant le regard.  
\- Dit le moi s'il te plaît, insista Thor en attrapant le noiraud pas les épaules.  
\- Rien de grave je t'ai dit ! Elle disait juste que dans cette tenue, je ressemblait à un souillon. Mais elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut je ne la croit pas.  
\- Oui... Car tu es magnifique dans cette tenue. Mais il faut qu'elle arrête, qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que nous sommes fiancés à présent !  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je lui ai préparé une punition qu'elle ne risque pas d'oublier.»  
Loki mit fin à la discussion en se tournant vers la piste de danse en contrebas. Ses yeux verts cherchèrent la guerrière brune. Mais où pouvait elle donc bien être ? Il finit par la trouver, aux côtés d'un jeune homme, qui semblait lui faire des avances. D'un signe de main, le jeune inconnu invita Sif sur la piste de danse. Celle ci accepta. La parfaite occasion est arrivé, songea Loki avec un sourire vicieux. La guerrière commença a danser avec son cavalier. Sif portait une robe noire fusionnée avec une armure. Le tout lui allait à ravir. Tant mieux. Loki agit les doigts et sa magie émeraude s'en échappa. Sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la guerrière se retrouva vêtu d'un tunique de très mauvaise qualité, de couleur taupe, en lambeaux à certains endroit. Elle avait l'allure d'une souillon. Elle recula de quelques pas, leva la tête vers le balcon où se trouvait Loki et lui jeta un regard plus qu'assassin. Elle grogna une insulte que le noiraud n'entendait pas, puis elle s'enfuit de la grande salle. Loki esquissa un sourire vainqueur puis se tourna vers Thor.  
« Je crois qu'elle ne nous embêtera plus de si tôt .  
\- Je le pense aussi.  
\- Tu m'accordes une autre danse ?»  
Le blond saisit la main du noiraud et l'entraina vers la piste de danse.  
Cette soirée leur appartenait et l'avant aussi.


End file.
